


Fragments of Suramar

by InFamousHero



Series: A War in Starlight [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 23,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFamousHero/pseuds/InFamousHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been ten-thousand years since Keleria last saw Suramar and coming back brings up a lot of unpleasant memories of the Great War and the night the barrier went up. Her hatred of the mentalities of old kaldorei nobility hasn’t waned, nor her hatred for reckless indulgence in magic, but working alongside these Nightfallen might be the only way to save what little remains of her ancient home.</p><p>[This is meant to be a collection of shorts and drabbles] - [Spoilers for Suramar/Legion/Nightfallen etc] - [Errors will be caught as and when they can]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Burning City

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up, this is a bunch of indulgent BS I've had running through my head since I hit Suramar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How that first conversation in Shal'aran went down for Keleria after meeting Thalyssra.

Keleria almost wanted to laugh and make it as bitter as physically possible. She couldn’t decide if this was plain irony or cosmic cruelty, but either way something out there felt needlessly malicious. Here she was, returned to the land of her birth, and her city was an arcane embellished mockery playing host to the Legion as _allies._

Goddess, what had she done to deserve this sort of torture?

“ _Your_ city?” She knelt before Thalyssra and slipped her helmet off, setting it on the ground with a forceful thud. “How long have you lived, mage?”

Thalyssra stared at her as if surprised, taking in Keleria’s appearance for several long moments before recognition flashed across her face.

“You… you are kaldorei.”

“I asked you a question.”

“I was alive before the barrier was erected.”

Keleria smiled bitterly. “Then you can appreciate how _amusing_  I find it that I was left to die fighting to keep the demons from _my_ city, only for your people to just _let them in_  after the fact? This was my home as well, as it was to thousands of ‘lowborne’ soldiers.”

To her credit, Thalyssra didn’t look away in shame but met Keleria’s non-stare with determination. “It was a cowardly decision made by terrified people, but I don’t want this to be the end of it.” She frowned deeply and clutched her staff, rising to her feet. The binding on her injury held and she winced, glancing deeper into the ruins they were sheltering in. “We can be redeemed, but I cannot do it alone.”

Keleria rose, taking her helmet with her. Thalyssra looked at her, asking, “you came this far, would you see our city burned in felfire out of anger?”

She instinctively bristled and growled, “no.”

A mild smile came to Thalyssra at that and Keleria sighed, lips curling in disgust and frustration. “I do not hate your kin enough to let the Legion win and ruin whatever remains of my home,” she said firmly. She moved by Thalyssra deeper into the ruin, frowning as she passed. “I will help you, mage.”

A slight air of caution coloured Thalyssra’s voice. “You keep saying that title like it’s a poison, though… I can see why.”

Keleria looked at her with a quizzical expression and Thalyssra moved to keep up with her as they walked in the main chamber of the ruin. “Our indulgence has cast a long shadow, one I’m not certain we can escape without significant changes.” She paused to look around the chamber, mostly at the decorated dome ceiling. “Perhaps we may never escape it, but first we need to break the Legion’s hold on my people.”

“How could they agree?”

“The same reason the barrier was erected in the first place–fear.”

“They are still cowards then.”

“The very same people, so yes.”

“A millenia of hiding without challenge does not make someone braver? Somehow I am not shocked to my core.”

That got her a dry look, with a hint of bitter disappointment. “I thought better, I thought we were _at least_  better than this.”

Keleria softened her expression, a spark of sympathy alighting itself in her. “You always wish to think the best of your own people, it is not a failing.”

Thalyssra sighed deeply. “It is when the price is so high, if I had seen it coming, had I acted sooner…” she shook her head, frowning. “This isn’t helpful. Come, we need to understand this place.”

Keleria held her tongue and followed quietly, leaving her thoughts alone for now and just listening to Thalyssra think aloud.


	2. Cast Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Keleria believed she would never see Suramar City again, all those millennia ago…

“It will not be long now, stay awake!” Keleria pleaded breathlessly, trying to keep Saria upright as they hurried towards the city outskirts. The howling of dread beasts cut through the fog and Keleria swallowed her fear, blinking the sweat from her eyes. They were heading in the right direction, she could still see the road under their feet and hear the rest of the army running back in shambles.

The dreadlords, the ‘nathrezim,’ Keleria barely kept down what little bile was left in her stomach at the thought of them.

Their dead had risen against them. Spectres and ghouls, monstrosities made to attack on demonic puppet strings. Those who fell rose at the wave of a talon, fel magic cutting the  air in a caustic, nauseating sweep.

Most hesitated at the sight and many paid for it.

“I’m slowing you…” Saria mumbled, becoming heavier on her arm. Keleria wordlessly growled and held on tighter,  trying to take the weight off Saria’s legs so she could move them easier.

A pulse of energy swept through the air, invisible, and brought with it a sharp, acrid smell. Keleria stumbled, pausing as she stared ahead of them. The fog began to glow with pink and purple hues, small arcs of arcane energy darting through it like crackling electricity.

_The barrier._

Keleria’s stomach dropped and she hurried forward, renewed desperation pressing her to hoist Saria onto her shoulder. She rushed through the glowing fog, the road sloping down to a looming, broken archway. The glow brightened and she finally cleared the thicker banks of fog, coming to a colossal dome of opaque energy. It stretched up around the city like a shell, enclosing it in impenetrable magic.

“No! We’re too late!”  A male voice from her far left cried out and Keleria swallowed hard, trying to get a hold of her rising panic. More voices began to call out in the fog, others arriving to see their city closed off and demons still on their trail.

“They can’t do this! We’re going to die!”

“How can they shut us out?!”

“Why wouldn’t they? We’re expendable to them!”

Frustration and fear welled in her eyes and Keleria blinked them clear, kneeling to set Saria down against the archway. The priestess’s head rolled, hanging limp with her chin touching her chest and eyes half-open in a glassy look. The light in them had gone out. Keleria clenched her teeth and picked Saria up, putting her on the path instead. Taking the crescent necklace she wore, Keleria backed up towards the barrier and looped it onto her belt.

The soldiers near her kept yelling, arguing, some of them sounded like they were breaking down, the weight of the situation crushing them after everything they’d faced thus far. Perhaps she’d broken as well but just couldn’t tell, she felt numb, like her heart wasn’t beating, and her jaw was starting to hurt.

Howls cut the air and the soldiers went silent.

Sparks of green snaked through the fog, shards that blinked in the murky depths and narrowed on them. Wet, shuddering groans and growls followed, the jagged figures of felhounds prowled from the thicker fog. Undead kaldorei shambled and stumbled after them, slack postures and blank stares belying the strength and speed they truly possessed.

Keleria drew her sword with too-tight a grip and whispered a soundless plea to Elune that her death be swift.


	3. Communion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keleria is more than a little wary of trying to tap into the mind of a withered, but if it helps…

_“ENOUGH!”_

Keleria flinched, throwing her arms up to shield her face as the ‘memories’ around her shattered in an aggressive explosion of energy. It washed over her like a flash fire, buzzing, crackling, but failed to burn her. When she lowered her arms she saw the chaotic warping of magic spiralling out of control was gone, replaced with a singular shard of Theryn’s memory.

Looking over at Thalyssra, she appeared somewhat shaken but quickly regained her composure upon seeing the shard as well. “There,” she sighed, straightening with the help of her staff. “You found something, didn’t you?”

“But what?” Keleria asked quietly, returning her attention to the memory. It didn’t look like anything she’d seen before, an oval object bigger than her head, held tenuously upright on a plinth, and Theryn seemingly transfixed before it. Thalyssra appeared no better for a moment, “something which gave him peace.” She sounded distant, like her mind wasn’t here. “A peace we so desperately need for ourselves,” she murmured, strength seeming to fail her for a moment as she knelt. Keleria bristled, watching her reach for her injury.

“Thalyssra! Are you alright?” Valtrois approached her swiftly, brow furrowed.

 _‘Does she look alright?’_  Keleria wanted to growl but held her tongue, simply letting Valtois show her concern. She wasn’t about to verbally snipe just because Valtrois got on her nerves in ways that left her wanting to scream.

Thalyssra looked directly at her with a frown and Keleria tensed, feeling vulnerable with a swiftness that took her breath. She angrily shook off the feeling, frowning deeply and crossing her arms. The gesture was defensive and she knew that, but it felt necessary in that moment. A few seconds passed and Thalyssra looked at Valtrois as if trying to find something, her frown soon faded into an almost surprised look. She cleared her throat and pushed to her feet. “I… I am fine.”

Theryn growled quietly and wandered back to the centre of the chamber, content to watch the small feed of ley energy spiral upwards.

Thalyssra turned to follow, seemingly deep in thought, and Valtrois followed, still looking concerned. Keleria would have followed as well, if not for the mild prickling that crept across the nape of her neck as Thalyssra spoke.  _‘This wasn’t intentional.’_

She shook her head and looked at Thalyssra. “What do you mean?”

Thalyssra didn’t look at her, but Valtrois did, frowning at her in a familiar look of thinly veiled distaste. “Do I really need to explain such simple words to you, outlander?”

Keleria growled, “no more than you needed to explain leylines to me.” For a people who had spent all their time shut in a dome, they presumed to know an awful lot, as if magic just didn’t exist outside and was never studied or encountered by anyone else. It was wearing on her patience.

The exasperation in Thalyssra’s tone cut them both. “ _Enough_.”

Valtrois closed her mouth, sighing, and Keleria remained silent. Thalyssra looked at them both and rubbed at her brow. “Valtrois, please check on Oculeth.”

With another sigh, Valtrois just nodded and walked upstairs. Thalyssra waited until she was out of sight to speak again, facing Keleria properly. “You weren’t meant to be caught in that, but I lost control of it,” she paused, frowning. “I underestimated how difficult his mind would be.”

Keleria sighed, tiredly rubbing at her face. “Get it over with.”

Thalyssra waited until she let her hands drop, then spoke again without moving her mouth.  _‘ **You** are part of this connection as well.’_

She almost laughed, but it just came out as another sigh. “Great,” she muttered. “So you can see into my head now or something?”

“No, not like that. Well, partly, but I need to be deliberate and I have absolutely no intention of just rooting around in there.”

“Does it go both ways?”

“Yes.”

“Then I will be clear in saying I have no interest in knowing your thoughts at a moment’s notice.”

Thalyssra canted her head, leaning on her staff. “Neither of us want to invade the other’s privacy, good,” she said lightly. “But this has it’s uses, I’ll be able to communicate with you over distance and point you in the right direction if need be.”

Brushing off her discomfort, Keleria crossed her arms with a flat look. “And the drawbacks?”

A dry smile curled Thalyssra’s mouth. “Well, I certainly heard you growl at Valtrois. It comes through regardless if you’re… loud.”

“Loud.”

“If what you’re thinking carries a great deal of emotion and you don’t remain mindful of it.”

Keleria glanced at Theryn, gesturing to him with a questioning look. Thalyssra shook her head. “I can keep him ‘off the line,’ as it were. Mostly. You may hear him growl occasionally.”

Keleria couldn’t help but smile stiffly. “Oh, I cannot see that being a problem in the middle of the wilderness,” she drawled.

Thalyssra gave her an apologetic look. “We’ll make what we can of it.”


	4. For Morale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keleria heard about the Val’sharah refugees and went to help. She returns to Shal’aran with aid and a small friend…

“Oh, good, you’re still alive,” Valtrois drawled.

Keleria grunted and shifted the squirming owlkitten in her arm, but said nothing in response. Valtrois’s attention switched to the tiny creature and she crossed her arms, raising an unimpressed brow. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“It is hurt and insisted on following me.”

“Are you serious?”

“I will not leave it out there where it can be eaten.”

“You’re serious.”

Keleria growled and attempted to walk off to the corner she’d taken for herself, only to have Valtrois step in front of her. There was a growing storm of disapproval on her features, one that failed to fall apart as she seemed to size Keleria up. The shal’dorei may have grown taller over the Long Vigil, but Keleria was still noticeably bigger. Her armour only emphasised that. Valtrois was nothing if not prideful, even if she _was_ afraid of Keleria in the slightest she wouldn’t be showing it any time soon.

Sighing quietly, Keleria tilted her head. “What?”

“Don’t tell me the only thing you’ve accomplished since you left is finding a lost little mongrel.”

“I am doing what I can, _when_  I can.”

“Then what have you been doing?”

Keleria grunted and turned her head, relieved to see the figures of druids finally walking into Shal’aran. Their figures emanated a warm green to her eyes, shifting like blooming fields of grass within their frames. She turned her attention back to Valtrois and quietly noted the dimming of her energy. It was weaker than before. Keleria evened her tone as she spoke, “I have brought people who can help protect this place, all they need is the shelter it provides. They will not intrude.”

Valtrois looked over her shoulder, eyes narrowing at the small collection of druids walking in. Keleria idly scratched behind the owlkitten’s ear tufts, purposefully focusing her thoughts. ‘ _There are druids here from Val’sharah, they wish to help and take shelter.’_

 _‘Druids?’_  Thalyssra responded quickly, equal parts confused and distracted.

_‘Do you not remember Cenarius? His pupil was the one who caused the first well to detonate.’_

_‘I… we heard some of the names involved in the rebellion. Ravencrest was the most prominent, that I can remember right now. I **do**  remember Cenarius, but only in passing.’_

Thalyssra finished ascending the stairs just as the druids were finished bringing their supplies in. Keleria would’ve smiled a little, if not for her helmet making it pointless.

“Greetings,” the foremost druid spoke up, a slender male with a clear, friendly face. “Your friend here helped us sort out our troubles and told us there was a way we could repay her aid. We’re more than happy to help those in need.”

Thalyssra glanced briefly at Valtrois, then Keleria, before looking over the druids again. “There is a chamber far in the back that may suit you,” she said, pointing the druids to it and ignoring the questioning look Valtrois sent her.

The druids nodded and began moving their supplies in the direction Thalyssra pointed them. When they were out of earshot, she returned her attention to Keleria and what she was holding. A dry smile turned her lips. “Is that for morale?”

Keleria smirked in return, despite her helmet. “It cannot hurt.”


	5. Emerald's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keleria remembers what happened at the temple of Elune in Val'sharah.

“Is it true? I heard the druids speak of it but... surely not? Has the fighting grown so dire as to bring down such a creature?” Thalyssra looked very much like she didn’t _want_ to believe it, but her tone gave away her feelings on the matter.

 

For the first time in years her blades felt too heavy to hold and Keleria fell to her knees, the glow of her war swords fading as they clattered to the temple floor. She pulled off her helmet and set it on the ground, quickly releasing the tie on her blindfold so it followed suit. This moment was too visceral to hide away, not after what they’d done...

Ysera struggled to lift herself, calling out in pain as the weight of the wounds they inflicted on her finally took their toll.

“Forgive me,” she said, and the words lanced right into Keleria’s heart. “It felt... so _real_.”

She wanted to speak, to tell this once-great Aspect that there was nothing to forgive, that Xavius would pay for inflicting this indignity upon her. But nothing came out, Keleria’s throat constricted around her voice and she clenched her jaw hard enough to grind her teeth together.

The wind shifted around the temple  grounds and fell still with an abruptness that caught Keleria’s attention. Ysera lifted her head with a soft, plaintive cry and Keleria followed her line of sight to the sky above as an intense, silver light began to fill it.

The _moon,_  an eclipse, She was intervening. A corona of lunar brilliance shined down on them and with the elegance and care of a dancer, Elune reached for the fallen aspect. Her touch was light and gentleness, glowing threads that weaved and coiled down until they met Ysera’s corrupted form. The aspect finally fell still and silent, the red fading from her eyes, and a purifying silver glow raced across her body.

Keleria swallowed hard, eyes wet and heart pounding, watching as Elune gently pulled Ysera’s spirit free and up towards the sky. She glowed brighter the higher she drifted, wings slowly spreading as if to fly one final time, before she dissipated like glittering dust, her passing marked by the birth of thirteen new stars shining brightly as Elune’s shadow persisted.

It was as direct a moment as Keleria could ever think of and she reached towards the eclipse, her fingertips overlapping the edges where sunlight became _moonlight_. For a moment, caught between her grief and anger, she wanted to be taken as well, to be _relieved._

But their Mother could not intervene for long and Keleria dropped her hand, watching as the eclipse began to pass and Ysera’s physical form faded. Vibrant growth pushed through the temple floor where Ysera fell and in the middle of it all, where once the heart of an aspect may have been, emerged the purified tear of Elune.

Keleria bowed her head, hands pressed to the ground, trying to hold on to the last of her resolve not to break in this moment, but a large hand carefully touched her back.

“It is not weakness to mourn her passing,” Marahdo’s warm voice was low and quiet, as if he were knelt at her side.

The tauren was hardly so clueless as to just say that and leave her, and as Keleria howled her grief, he stayed by her side in supportive silence until the worst of her sorrow drained away.

 

Keleria lifted her head, shaking off the memory. She let the owlkitten jump out of her lap and stood up, taking a deep breath to order her thoughts. 

“We have lost all but two of the Great Aspects now, Nozdormu and Alextrasza. But Norzdormu is not long for this world and I fear for the Queen,” she said evenly, controlling her voice as tightly as she dared while her throat tried to coil around itself. “They have not been ‘Aspects’ for years now, their power has diminished, but that image is hard to shake. This... this is a reminder.”

“I see,” Thalyssra said quietly, clearly trying to think. She frowned and leaned on her staff. “We have missed much in our isolation and I would prefer not to remain ignorant. Would you be willing to explain what has happened in our absence sometime?”

Keleria stared at Thalyssra momentarily, biting back her first instinct to refuse. There were many painful things threaded throughout the last two decades she would rather not speak of again. But ignorance could harm just as readily as a blade. “When there is time,” she said flatly, “I will answer what I can.”


	6. Outlander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keleria finds Suramar city a painful place to be.

Familiarity wasn’t the word. It if was familiar, she wouldn’t feel held back, pushed away by invisible hands telling her ‘this is no longer yours.’ Yet the feeling of familiarity was inescapable, she recognised the streets, the buildings, even some of the names on people’s lips. Bloodlines that survived the Long Vigil, businesses that endured, but language was a tricky thing. Sometimes she would hear a word out of place, similar enough to grasp its meaning but different, altered over time.

Keleria walked the streets in skin that wasn’t her own, in a body that looked nothing like hers, and felt an overwhelming sense of distance pass over her heart. They were so _different_  now, shaped by their reliance on arcane fluids, more so than the highborne of old ever were. They reminded her of the sin’dorei, and that similarity did not escape Highlord Kerino. It was why she chose to stay away from the city unless she was needed.

Turning a corner, Keleria halted and stared up at the front of an old bakery. Her feet had carried her here while she was lost in thought, following the same path she used to take millennia ago. Feeling numb, she walked inside and was struck by the smell of suramari starleaf. The tea was often used in cakes and still was in certain parts of Kalimdor.

“Can I help you?” A shal’dorei male addressed her from behind the counter, leaning on it as he looked her up and down in a scrutinising manner.

“Which goods are you using starleaf in?” Her voice came out as flat as she felt.

 

The Waning Crescent was as ‘safe’ an area in the city as could be found, sitting on a step outside Vanthir’s tavern and not entirely sure what to do with herself. She felt like a puppet released of its strings.

A bag of mooncakes were now stuffed away in her satchel. No doubt, they would taste different, but a childish sort of nostalgia and longing bid her to buy them anyway. What good were they? Just a reminder of how long ago her childhood was, how much time had passed since she last saw her city, and of how _different_  things were.

She hated it. The smell of magic clung to this place thicker than it ever had in the past. As a child she never feared it, it was an unknown, mystical thing wielded by the highborne, but she was never afraid of it, never bristled at the sting of it in the air. Now it was everywhere, running through the city and its people like lifeblood, and she felt nothing but rage and nausea for it.

Keleria clenched her hands, trying to shake the feeling off. If she let it take hold, she would slip and do more harm than good here. It was easy to see mages as fickle, worthless creatures of pride and recklessness. Their endeavours so often brought the world to the brink of collapse in the first place, even if their efforts could also save it. But so many of the people here were just that, people, civilians, labourers for the upper tier of their society. They survived the Long Vigil because they partook in the Nightwell, passing their thirst from mother to child, until the changes were too late to reverse.

And now they suffered, because the same people who locked them away from the Burning Legion _welcomed_ the demons in with open arms. She lost her city once already. She would not see it lost forever and the rest of  the world with it. She wasn’t shal’dorei, but this was the city of her birth, it was her _home_.

Keleria rose to her feet, frowning, and approached Vanthir as he finished talking with a supplier.

“Is there anything more I can do?” she asked evenly.

Vanthir turned towards her and opened his mouth, only to be interrupted Silgryn.

“Actually, there is,” he said, approaching them with a distressed looking woman in tow. “This is Verene, and she just finished telling me about how her daughter has gone missing.” He looked grimly at Keleria. “She is not the first.”

Keleria clenched her hands. “Where do I begin?”


	7. The Little Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keleria saves the nightborne children, but ran into trouble while doing so…

_“Where are you?”_

Keleria jolted as Thalyssra’s voice touched her mind. She winced and clutched her side, trying not to feel the shift of broken bone in her flank. Taking in a slow and careful breath, she poked her head out the door and saw no danger. At the end of the street she could still see the blood and scorch marks, but thankfully she hadn’t left a trail for guards to follow. The coast was clear.

She looked over her shoulder and nodded a silent thanks to the civilian who had ushered her in to hide. They still looked fearful but quickly nodded back.

Grimacing, Keleria activated her disguise and swallowed her pain as best she could. A neutral gait was difficult to pull off, a rib was definitely broken, but she managed it until she reached the portal to Shal’aran. She stumbled, clutching her flank, and knelt just before the crystal.

Again, Thalyssra spoke to her, urgently this time, “ _hurry, they will widen their search_.”

Keleria growled and brought the crystal to life, staggering through the portal once it opened. The elegance and glow of Suramar faded in a dark warp of her vision and she fell to her knees in Shal’aran’s shadows.

“You made it!” Korine exclaimed. She was mercifully held back by her mother, who could tell Keleria was in no position to be hugged by children.

Thalyssra approached her. “Oculeth, find Marahdo.”

“Right away!” Oculeth perked up and hurried off to find the tauren.

Kneeling, Thalyssra set her staff down and eyed the indigo blood staining Keleria’s tabard and fingers. Keleria lifted her head and hoped the dry grin in her voice was clear. “Doomguard caught me by surprise,” she wheezed at the end, grimacing. She leaned forward and used her free arm to prop herself on the floor. Usually the weight of her blades wasn’t an issue, but she was weakened and they were pressing down on her, putting stress on the injury.

Thalyssra sighed and stood, moving around behind her. Keleria just stayed still, tilting her head as she felt the straps for her warblades shift and loosen. “Be careful,” she huffed, trying harder to breathe. “They are heavier than I make them look.” The latches opened and with a few careful tugs Thalyssra pulled the great weapons off her back. The tips hit the floor with a heavy scrap of metal on stone and Thalyssra stumbled, somewhat taken by surprise even with the warning. Verene hurried to help her and they set the weapons down with some effort. Keleria breathed a minor sigh of relief.

Thalyssra straightened with a wince and brushed a hand over her flank where her old injury continued to heal. “Those are definitely heavier than you make them look,” she said ponderously, frowning. “I’m not sure even our best warriors could lift those without trouble. How do you manage it?”

Oculeth hurried back, exclaiming, “found him! He was picking flowers outside.”

“I was investigating their properties,” Marahdo sighed, approaching with a measured look of worry. He glanced towards the children and what few adults accompanied them, offering a friendly look. “Please, give us space.”

Thankfully they moved away, finding somewhere to settle, and Marahdo turned his full attention to Keleria. She coughed and frowned at the wetness on her lips. “Expedience… would be… appreciated,” she groaned the last word as she felt something shift painfully in her side.

Marahdo nodded and quickly began to weave the elements into being, greatly empowered by the sceptre he carried. Water from it and the shield on his back rippled around his hands and he began to gesture in sweeping patterns towards Keleria. Small strings of water threaded towards her, probing the source of pain and making clear what was wrong to him. “Straighten her upper body,” he nodded to Thalyssra and Oculeth.

Oculeth glanced between them and Thalyssra frowned deeply. “Won’t that hurt?”

Keleria grunted and tried to straighten up herself, though she wavered. “Do it,” she huffed. “ _I have suffered and survived worse than this_.”

Thalyssra looked back at her, frown lessening. She sighed quietly and moved to hold her by the arm and shoulder, nodding to Oculeth. He followed suit and held her other side, both of them taking the weight off so Marahdo could weave his spell without putting things back in the wrong place.

He abruptly shoved his arms forward and the waters coiled around Keleria, sinking through her tabard and armour, right into the wound itself. She ground her teeth, clenching her hands tight, and barely let out anything more than a growl as Marahdo closed his fists. He snapped her rib back into place and sealed the break.

He breathed deeply and sighed, letting his arms drop. “You can let go of her now,” he said, ears flicking. “Or not, she could probably do with the support but–”

Keleria grunted and pulled away, getting to her feet.

Marahdo smiled wryly. “But… _that._ Glad I could help. Can you at least try to stay away from battle for a couple of days? That area is going to feel tender and ache for a while.”

She unlatched her helmet and pulled it off, giving him a thankful nod. “I will behave. Thank you, Marahdo.”

He bowed his head politely and glanced at Thalyssra, lifting the back of his hand to his mouth in a deliberately terrible stage whisper. “I know what she just said, but could you all make sure she does in fact _stay_  here for a few days?”

Keleria rolled her eyes despite them being hidden, but the amusement in Thalyssra’s voice made her head turn. “I think we can manage that,” she said, smiling as Keleria looked at her. Keleria grumbled and skulked off to her corner.


	8. First History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Keleria is recovering, Thalyssra ends up asking her what happened to the world after the Sundering…

“Do you want a long version or a succinct version?” Keleria asked, straightening up a little as she sat against the wall. “I promise the long version is not worth the time it would take,” she said dryly, taking a long drag of her pipe. She’d need to go back to Dalaran at some point, she was nearly out of lemongrass…

“The long version can wait until later then,” Thalyssra said, settling a few feet away on a pillow. She winced briefly and touched her side, but said nothing of it, instead fixing Keleria with a distinctly curious look. “What happened to the kaldorei after the well exploded?”

Keleria exhaled a plume of lemon-scented smoke off to the side, frowning. “Well, we called it the Great Sundering. There were many dead or missing, most of them lost to the ocean as it rushed in where land once was,” she said, keeping her tone as even as she could. “The demons were expelled, the well was gone, that should have been the end of it. But _someone_  saved vials from the well and created a new one atop mount Hyjal.”

Thalyssra raised a brow at that. “I… can’t imagine you reacted favourably.”

Keleria smiled stiffly, taking another drag. “We _just_ finished suffering through a horrific war and watching our world break because of reckless magic,” she said icily. “He contaminated the nearest source of fresh water, in a time where we had to focus on survival and regrouping, recreating the very thing that drew the Legion to us in the first place.”

“Who was this person?”

“One of the _Stormrage_  brothers, Illidan. He served with Ravencrest for a time, but massacred the moonguard to ‘save’ the Hold.”

“I did hear of him and some of his exploits. Perhaps it would have been useful, but to do so so soon after the war…”

“He was a reckless mage who could not let go, it was not out of altruism.”

Thalyssra canted her head, conceding. “Vaporising allies for power tends to give that impression, yes,” she said dryly.

Sighing, Keleria softened her tone back to neutrality. “He was not executed for endangering us, but imprisoned beneath Hyjal’s foothills. A priestess, Maiev Shadowsong, volunteered to keep watch over him and formed a group that came to be known as the Watchers.”

“What happened to this second well?”

“We made a pact with three of the Dragon Aspects and covered its existence with the first world tree, Nordrassil. It grew over the well and masked its immense energy. We were to watch over it and ensure that nothing endangered it or Azeroth as a result. The Aspects blessed it and we were gifted immortality to fulfil our side of the pact. Many of our people also joined Cenarius and Ysera in the Emerald Dream as part of her blessing.”

“I was wondering how you lived that long. What happened after that?”

“We recovered, repaired our new home and called it Kalimdor, taking to the wilderness over time. It was difficult to adjust, many were listless cut off from the well and still refused to cease their practice. They were given a choice, stay and adjust, or leave. Sunstrider took charge of the mages who would follow him and travelled far across the sea to the northern tip Eastern Kingdoms. Those who still remained eventually fled south to Eldre’thalas.”

Keleria paused to smoke, exhaling slowly as she watched Thalyssra mull the information over. She frowned lightly and asked, “how did either group survive, surely they could not access the new well?”

“Those in Eldre’thalas attempted to feed their hunger by imprisoning a powerful demon a siphoning power from it.”

“What? How could they think that would work?”

“It didn’t. Eldre’thalas is a now a ruin infested by ogres, undead and demons.”

Thalyssra shook her head in astonishment. “And the others?”

A shred of sympathy alighted itself in her and Keleria sighed. “Sunstrider’s people created a fount of power they called the sunwell and survived with its energies for thousands of years. It changed them as it changed your people, but they became lighter skinned, shorter and took to daylight.”

“Do they still live?”

“Partially. Their people suffered greatly in recent times and were nearly wiped out, but they are recovering. More so now that the sunwell is a source of holy energy rather than arcane. It is something.”

Thalyssra took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I get the feeling I’ve barely scratched the surface, I hope you do not mind?”

Keleria smiled lightly, “if you do not mind the smoke.”

Thalyssra returned the expression, “not at all.”


	9. Might and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keleria ventures to Thalyssra’s estate and deals with the hostile nightborne crawling all over it…

Try as he might to raise some sort of shield, it buckled instantly under her blows, war blades glowing hot as they tore into his middle and sent him sprawling to the  floor.

Keleria moved fluidly, with power and purpose, sweeping around to face her next assailant. Their fireball collided with her raised weapons and burst apart, leaving them open for Keleria to charge. She cleaved them apart just as readily as the others. Staying still for a moment, Keleria listened and waited, breathing slow and deep, until she was satisfied her opponents had either run away or been dealt with in their entirety.

No one else crossed her line of sight. Either no one was there or they realised she could see more than one would assume and hid themselves accordingly. It wouldn’t be beyond the scope of a people so adept at magic.

With a soft, unimpressed grunt, Keleria holstered her great war swords and moved through the estate. It was already in disarray with the sleuths picking it apart, her fight with them only worsened that. She paused just outside the main building, peering up at the city walls and looming palace nearby. It was a beautiful spot, if she overlooked the obvious arcane tampering…

She shook her head. It was a beautiful spot.

_‘Your home is clear, but hardly in order.’_

She turned away and stepped inside. The mess was more pronounced, papers strewn around, drawers and chests opened and clearly searched through. A ripple of foreign indignation shot through her and Thalyssra’s voice came back annoyed.

_‘They’ve been rifling through my drawers – thieving rats! Please, see if you can find at least some of my belongings…’  
_

_‘What am I to look for?’  
_

_‘A few books come to mind, I–turn around!’_

Keleria whirled and backhanded the skulking nightborne behind her. He stumbled and dropped his blade, barely managing to call a few licks of fire to his hands before Keleria grabbed him by the throat. He gagged as she hoisted him off his feet until he dangled, grappling uselessly at her forearm.

“Filthy lowborn!” he spat, trying to kick her stomach. Keleria tightened her grip and growled, “this is the wrong moment to assert your worth.” She turned sharply, slamming him neck first into the floor. The tile cracked beneath him with a wet crunch and he jolted, face briefly twitching before he went limp in her grasp. She rose slowly, flexing her hand, and looked outwards in case any other hostile nightborne were trying to sneak up on her. 

Thalyssra sounded vaguely perturbed, but moved on quickly.  _‘You should hurry before anyone else comes looking.’_

Keleria said nothing further and simply moved in silence, following Thalyssra’s direction as she sought out items of import. A collection of arcane tomes, a stack of notes and letters, and a few robes. She packed them away in a couple of Thalyssra’s own satchels and slung them on her shoulder, hurrying back out to the shadowy treeline.

A large, dark figure awaited her in the thicket, lying flat to keep his familiar profile out of sight. Once she drew close, Urzien lifted his head, silver eyes glowing in the darkness, and rose from the thicket floor. The netherwing moved quickly and lowered his neck for Keleria to jump into the saddle, and once she was secure he took to the air with a few powerful flaps.


	10. Tel'anor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping an old man find the will to live instead of joining his lost love leaves its mark on Keleria, viscerally reminding her of her own losses…

_Illanse Moonsinger._

The name played on her mind, equal parts silk and smog to her senses. Smooth and pleasant one moment, choking and bitter the next. So ingrained in her mind was that last moment that she could still feel the weight of Illanse’s body in her arms, the drying blood on her skin. She could feel the heat of felfire, smell their foul ichor splashed across the ground, and for a moment, just a moment, she could feel fingertips against her face.

Keleria exhaled a long spout of lemony smoke, standing on the same balcony Thaedris must have spent weeks using to look out over Suramar city below. It was luminous during the night, a warm jewel as pristine and elegant as it ever was. She could almost forget…

She sighed and took another drag from her pipe. There was no forgetting.

“ _Keleria?”_

She jumped at Thalyssra’s voice, taking a moment to look around and realise she was technically still alone.

“ _What is it?”_

_“Would you mind company?”  
_

Keleria blinked slowly, frowning. She gave her surroundings a better look, peering across at the nearest spire of the vast graveyard where the portal back to Shal’aran resided. There was the vaguest hint of a figure standing just inside the arch.

She turned away and snatched up her blindfold, tying it back into place before responding with a neutral tone. “ _No.”_

Thalyssra walked across and joined her at the balcony, looking down on Suramar in silence for several moments. A breeze passed them by and carried Keleria’s smoke away, it was the second time she’d lit up in the last few hours and she was contemplating a third. Once the wind died down, Thalyssra spoke without looking at her, “what is it that gives you the strength to wield your weapons?”

The tone was measured, careful, trying to prod at something else without saying something far more direct. She’d been thinking about this. Keleria sighed, watching her smoke coil and drift away, before switching her attention to the palace at Suramar’s heart and the moon hanging above it. “Elune,” she said, “She heard my plea and answered it.”

Again, Thalyssra spoke with the same subtly curious but cautious tone. “It must have been dire to move Her so.”

Keleria closed her eyes and took a long drag of her pipe. “It was over two decades ago. The Legion invaded a second time and brought ruin to us, I fought harder than I ever had but we were overrun, scattered.” Her throat constricted, trying to choke her out with rising emotion, but she pressed on with as controlled a voice as she  could manage. “Illanse and I were the last of our  sisters left standing, we gave them all our fury but it was not enough. I…” she faltered, grinding her teeth. “They knocked me down and butchered her, throwing her at me when they were done just to feed on the pain it caused.”

She tried to loosen her grip on her pipe but her hand remained tight and frozen. “No demon, no creature who _serves_ demons, deserves mercy,” she growled. “They have none.”

Keleria shook her head, opening her eyes to peer at the city. “It was a new moon that night, and I was broken. Everything that I was went into that plea, I begged her for the strength and resilience to cut down every demon in my path and avenge every child of Hers they cut down or corrupted. She listened, but all I can remember is a comforting darkness and waking up surrounded by druids.”

Thalyssra looked at her, brow raised questionably. “You blacked out?”

“It was not like that, it felt as if I was embraced, swaddled. Like a mother wrapping her child in a blanket. I simply did not know what was happening outside that space, and I did not care.”

“Did you ever find out what exactly happened?”

“The druids told me that I was found roughly a week later, raging through what remained of the northernmost forests and breaking every demon I could find. It took several of them working together to calm me.”

“And then?”

Keleria turned her head to meet Thalyssra’s stare. “I moved on after they healed me, continued hunting down demons and their servants until they learned to hide better. Then…” she sighed, frowning deeply. “Then other conflicts began to rise and my attention diverted.”

Thalyssra smiled apologetically, “a lesson for another night, perhaps?”

She nodded and looked away. “Another night…”

Thalyssra began to turn away, canting her head. “Thank you, Keleria.”

Keleria looked at her again, frowning lightly, “stay.” Thalyssra paused, staring at her with mild surprise. Keleria cleared her throat and switched her attention back to the city, puffing away on her pipe. “If you wish, of course,” she murmured.

Thalyssra smiled lightly, remaining where she was. “Of course.”


	11. Taking the Edge Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being an alchemist and a chef with thousands of years of practice has its uses, as Valtrois’s complaint about “bitterness” gave Keleria something to think about.

Keleria patted Urzien’s neck as she slipped out of the saddle, touching down on the cobblestones of Meredil. The drake snorted and shook his head, settling down as she unstrapped two crates from his back. Once they were loose his form shimmered and shrunk, until he stood as a slender kaldorei male in a silken black robe.

“I’m sure they’ll be able to concentrate efforts soon enough,” he said, bending to pick up one of the crates before Keleria could grab it. She grunted and adjusted the first one in her arms, walking towards Shal’aran. Urzien followed quietly, glancing behind them just before ducking inside.

There were more people taking shelter since she was last here, but they remained hidden and safe for now.

Marahdo just finished ascending the stairs as they entered the main chamber and smiled broadly, ears lifting. He held out his hands and she passed her crate to him. He blinked briefly in alarm as she let the weight drop and the crate was heavier than it looked, but certainly not heavy enough to overwhelm a tauren.

“What’s this?” he asked, giving Urzien a polite nod.

“Some rations for the druids,” she said, holding her arms out for Urzien. He frowned lightly at her and kept his hold, but relented when she said, “get a report from Archdruid Kaellarin.” He sighed and handed his crate over to her. “I’ll be quick,” he said, turning to leave.

Marahdo waited until he was gone, raising a brow at Keleria. “What have you been up to?”

Keleria shifted her grip on the crate and gestured for Marahdo to move with a tilt of her head. “Enough,” she said flatly, and walked by him when he stepped aside. He left it at that and walked off to the back of chamber, and Keleria walked down the stairs to the lower level. She could hear Thalyssra and Valtrois talking, mostly about the feed and the arcan’dor.

Announcing herself with a cough, Keleria reached the bottom of the stairs and set her crate down on the edge of the leyline map where the two were talking. Valtrois sent her a critical, questioning look but Keleria brushed it aside in favour of politely inclining her head at Thalyssra. “I brought a gift,” she said. “Or an attempted one, at the very least.”

“An _attempted_ gift?” Valtrois spoke first, eyeing the crate at her feet.

“What is it?” Thalyssra turned to face Keleria fully, raising a brow.

Kneeling, Keleria popped the lid off and set it aside, revealing a set of alchemical tools, a few sacks of ingredients and a satchel she opened with care. She pulled out a couple of small vials filled with a dimly glowing blue liquid and held them up. “After Valtrois remarked about the ‘taste’ of those crystals, I spent my time in Dalaran working on a better solution whenever I passed through.”

Thalyssra reached out first, taking one of the vials for a closer look as Keleria continued explaining herself. “It is a mix of extracts from aetheril and starlight rose, dissolved crystals, and just enough sweetness to neutralise the bitterness,” she said, standing. “It tastes mildly floral, but no more than that.”

She got a questioning look from Thalyssra at that. “You tried it?”

Keleria wrinkled her nose in distaste at the memory. “I had to be certain I did not create something with a taste to make you heave. I could differentiate it from the mana.”

Valtrois took the second vial, giving it a sceptical once over and glancing back at a sleeping Theryn. “We should probably try this on one of the withered... just to be sure.”

Keleria crossed her arms, shrugging. “It is your body, I will not be offended if you refrain.”

Valtrois eyed her, it was a guarded look and gave away very little, but there _was_ a shred of genuine worry. Keleria canted her head, saying, “I did not make these to force the matter. I simply need to know if they work or not, and how well.”

Thalyssra fiddled with the vial in her hands, watching the liquid inside shimmer. “How confident are you?” she asked absently.

“Very.”

“And how often have you made mistakes?”

“These nights, almost never.”

Thalyssra looked at her directly for a moment and Keleria felt more aware than ever how impassive she must look with her helmet on.  _“I would not have brought this to you if I thought it could harm you.”_

Thalyssra smiled lightly and looked down at the vial again.  _“I believe you.”_ She popped the cork and lifted the vial to her lips, pausing a second before drinking. Valtrois watched as if transfixed, clutching her own vial with a barely concealed look of concern.

A thoughtful frown crossed Thalyssra’s face once she swallowed, taking a steadying breath. “It...barely tastes of anything,” she said, smiling again when Keleria frowned. “That’s a good thing, considering what it usually is.”

Keleria tilted her head. “And your thirst?”

Thalyssra leaned on her staff, looking thoughtful again. “Still there, but lessened,” she said, sighing. “It is slightly weaker than the crystals alone, perhaps the process diluted it somehow.”

A small disappointment, but one she could work on. Keleria nodded curtly and bent, picking up the satchel of vials. She held it out for Thalyssra to take, which she did with a thankful nod. “I will see what I can do to improve it,” Keleria said firmly, picking up the crate once she replaced the lid. “There should be enough in there to cover the three of you for now.”

Thalyssra nodded in thanks and Keleria turned away, smiling to herself as she ascended the stairs.


	12. Second History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalyssra has gotten the correct impression that there’s been a lot of conflict, particularly in recent years. Keleria obliges to tell her about it as best she can.

“You mentioned a ‘second’ invasion, how long ago was this?”

“About a decade and a half.” Keleria leaned back on the bench, focusing on the open portal in the alcove ahead. People were moving supplies in from the city, trying to repair this ancient hideaway and make it tolerable for all who sought refuge. It was a ways off, but it was getting there.

Thalyssra tilted her head, staff held close to her body. “They didn’t try again sooner?” she asked, surprised.

Keleria looked at her and smiled stiffly. She tried not to take note of how small the mage looked by sitting next to her. The bulkier parts of her armour were left by her hammock, but her height and build still easily dwarfed the average shal’dorei and particularly any nightfallen. Keleria shook the thought from her mind. “You could technically call it their third attempt,” she said. “About nine hundred years after the Sundering we had a war with the satyr and what demons remained on Kalimdor. Their forces were demolished and the surviving satyrs were rounded up.”

“And wiped out, I presume?”

“No, they were put to sleep for ‘eternity’ beneath Shaladrassil, the great tree dominating the horizon to our north-west.”

“But, that area is…”

“ _Exactly._  We should have killed them, I know there were other druids who called for their deaths, but Malfurion showed mercy when he shouldn’t have. As he is often wont to do.”

Thalyssra shook her head. “What other wars have we missed?”

Keleria exhaled slowly, trying to list and pick through the mess of conflicts from recent years. The Long Vigil had its share of skirmishes but nothing that could be called a major battle or a ‘war’ until the last millennia. “The rest of our time passed in relative peace until the last thousand years, when we came up against the Qiraji and the War of the Shifting Sands started. They are servants of the Old Gods, terrible, mind breaking entities of unfathomable power. We eventually ended that war by locking them in their own fortress.”

“But?”

“They remained a threat to deal with later, but we had our peace until the Horde and Alliance landed on our shores.”

“That meeting was not favourable, I take it?”

“The Legion was attacking again, they were fighting each other _and_ being chased by undead and demons. Naturally, they tore through our ancient lands like a wildfire. The Legion was after what remained of the well beneath Nordrassil, but we sacrificed the tree and our immortality along with it to destroy Archimonde.”

That raised a brow. “I remember that name. There was a second of his kind, but…”

“Kil’jaeden.”

“Yes. The aftermath must have been… messy.”

“It was difficult but we moved on, the Horde and Alliance settled for a time, but they are often at odds with each other and my people had no love for the Horde in particular. We began fighting amongst ourselves until the _second_  War of the Shifting Sands forced us to cooperate again. The fortress was opened and after a long, hard battle our forces put an end to the Old God at its heart.”

“Tell me this ends in a truce that actually holds for more than a few years.”

“We were not that lucky or intelligent.”

“Go on.”

Keleria smiled stiffly and took a breath, thinking over what note-worthy conflict happened after that. “There was the third Legion invasion and our war in Outland, a world literally shattered by destructive magic. It felt like our world broke, but I never fathomed that it could have been so much worse. Our world is still _whole_ , not a collection of rocks floating in the Nether.”

“That invasion failed as well?”

“It did. We pushed them back, licked our wounds, and went back to our lives for a time, only for the undead Scourge to invade. We went far north to an icy continent and fought both a king of the dead and a self-destructing dragonflight.”

“The blue flight, you mentioned their attempts to reroute leylines before.”

She nodded, crossing her arms. “They failed and the world lost another Aspect. But we triumphed over the Lich King and his undead forces.”

“Does that bring you to now?”

“Still not that lucky.”

“What _else?”_

“Neltharion’s corruption into Deathwing, his shattering of the land, and our fight against him. The invasion of Pandaria and the mess we made there with the Sha, and the War in Draenor. The less said about the last one, the better.”

Thalyssra eyed her for a moment, somewhere between disbelief and astonishment. “You’ve had an _interesting_ time of it…” she said, seeming to fixate on the heavy facial scarring Keleria bore.

She smiled stiffly again, the line of her mouth crooked. “One way of putting it, I skipped a lot of  details.”

Thalyssra smiled back, a little apologetic. “I don’t doubt, but thank you.”


	13. The Vineyards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keleria can be a very good actor, which is a good thing considering where Thalyssra sends her next…

“Try to look imperious - it helps with the illusion.”

Keleria offered Ly’leth a sour smile and climbed into the palanquin, settling with the expression and posture one would expect of her. She knew just fine how to look, but her behaviour and mannerisms no doubt gave the impression of ignorance. She didn’t blame Ly’leth for that, they had little opportunity to talk and Keleria wasn’t overly interested in doing so right now.

Passing the guards without incident, she was brought to the entrance of the vineyards just as someone caused a ruckus with them. Keleria kept her attention forward, willing herself not to look, and appear unconcerned with ‘lesser’ individuals. They sounded desperate, like someone close to starvation.

The palanquin came to a stop and she stepped out, giving no attention to the guards either side of her. Ascending the first set of stairs led her to a courtyard where other visitors seemed to gather, waiting to be accompanied further in. Paying them no mind, she approached a woman who matched the description she’d been given, standing off to the side.

A quick and discreet show of allegiances and Margaux wasted no time, playing out the act of offering a tour without missing a beat. Her assistant, Sylverin, moved from his desk duties and switched with another attendant, walking off to prepare ahead of time.

Leading her up the stairs, Margaux explained how the courtyard was for visitors and that she would need to be accompanied by a member of staff from this point onward. Keleria noted the abundance of guards patrolling and standing around, eyeing everyone who passed them with thinly veiled derision.

“This is our tasting pavilion. We serve only the finest varietals here - many of them enjoyed in the palace!” Margaux came to a stop within the pavilion, gesturing smoothly to a table lined with various bottles for display and a few samples set out. She spotted Sylverin walking away from the pavilion, deeper into the vineyards, and briefly wondered just how fast the slight man worked. Returning her attention to Margaux, Keleria held her displeasure as the vintner spoke with a practised smile, “feel free to try the samples we have available tonight. We will continue the tour when you are finished.”

Keleria stared at her for several seconds too long and forced herself to turn and face the table instead, wearing the same vaguely haughty look she came in with.

 _“This may come as a shock to you, but I loathe wine.”_  She grumbled to Thalyssra as she picked up the first glass on offer and made an appropriate show of tasting it, pretending to appreciate its scent and swirling it around the glass.

_“Surely it cannot be that bad?”_

Keleria stopped herself from outwardly sneering and took a sip. It took all of her willpower not to spit it out. It tasted like bleach mixed with tannin. The nearby attendant explained it was triple-distilled with Nightwell essence, which made sense, but by Elune the stuff was foul. She set the glass down, keeping the same expression as she lifted the next one and went through the same motions.  _“Not to you, this tastes like a chemical disinfectant to me, and I already do not warm to normal wine at the best of times.”_

_“What **do** you like to drink?”_

_“Rum.”_

_“Rum?”_

_“Think of whiskey, but made with sugar instead of grains.”_

_“Somehow I doubt it tastes any better.”_

Keleria managed a dry smile at that, which at least covered her distaste as she swallowed some of the second offering. A brief tingle shot through her, making her feel a little lighter on her feet for a few moments as the same attendant talked about ingredients. The feeling wore off as he stopped talking, dressing up the liquid magic in flowery language. It was only natural for them, she knew. They’d lived ten thousand years surviving on this, it was their source of sustenance.

It would be the source of their downfall if that didn’t change soon.

Finally getting to the third sample offered, Keleria barely avoided wrinkling her nose at the scent. It smelled like rich honey with a chlorine edge. She took a deep breath and tried it, fighting to keep her expression appropriate even as she felt like spitting it out again.

Margaux mercifully moved them along once she put the glass down and Keleria gathered herself, trying to shake the ill feeling crawling through her stomach. Her body was in no way accustomed to what she just ingested but she would push through it.

They walked away from the pavilion as Maguax spoke of their next destination, the ‘ageing chamber,’ a storage building that pulsed and fluctuated with a strong magical field. It wasn’t like anything else she’d seen in the city thus far, but there were familiar markers in the magic itself. Labourers approached it carrying casks and seemed to speed up as they passed through the field, leaving the casks inside and hurrying out. Surely they weren’t…?

Margaux stopped just outside, smiling politely as she swept a hand towards the building. “We prefer to shorten the process using time magic. Such power is our birthright!”

Keleria just about scowled but changed her expression quickly, raising a sharp eyebrow instead.  _“Did I somehow miss the fact that you are all bronze dragons?”_

Thalyssra sounded baffled.  _“Pardon?”_

Keleria tried not to sound too harsh in return. _“Time magic is your **birthright**?!”_  Her mind immediately fled to the times she’d fought or encountered the Infinite Dragonflight, the very thought made her head throb with a phantom migraine.

A knowing tone entered Thalyssra’s voice. _“You are at the ageing chamber I take it?”  
_

Margaux glanced around momentarily before leaning into her space, voice lowered. “Thalyssra must be alive, if others are moving in the shadows. Who else but the First Arcanist could inspire such action? Tell me - how is she?”

She sighed, ordering her thoughts to the present. “She survives, but not without difficulty.”

Margaux seemed relieved but was quick to move them on, not wanting to draw the suspicion of guards. They walked by one of the orchards and Keleria tried not to stare at the ‘trees,’ so warped and changed by shal’dorei magic that she could barely register them as such. They looked more like designer decorations that would make Silvermoon arcanists envious.

Nonetheless, another brief break in the guards’ attention allowed her to reveal her reason for being here in the first place. Manawyrms to prey on mana-hungry flies.

Agreeing to find her an opening to gather some, Margaux lead her to towards the bottling facilities, talking louder again as the perfect tour guide showing around a curious citizen. They walked towards the distribution centre at the back of the building, where palanquins and carts were loaded with casks and crates. Margaux continued to talk, but Keleria fixated on one of the workers carrying a large cask against his chest. He stumbled and knelt, setting the cask down as he caught his breath.

“You there!” One of the guards noticed immediately and marched over, a callous sneer dominating their face. “Back to work!” they snarled.

“I was just resting! I-” The worker protested but all it earned him was a punch to the jaw and getting violently hauled to his feet.

Margaux rushed over, voice and facade cracking in fear. “Don’t hurt him!”

Keleria clenched her hands, watching the exchange and feeling utterly helpless to do anything with so many eyes around them. The guard glowered at Margaux as she spoke for the exhausted worker, but the guard waved her off with a sneered threat about an Overseer before walking away. Margaux helped the worker to his feet and dusted him off, making sure he was okay before returning. She walked right by Keleria, her face a strained picture of frustration and anger, and Keleria followed to the building’s corner where she stopped. “They just - I hate them!” she hissed, wringing her hands.

Keleria frowned deeply. “We are getting closer every night, this will not stand for long.”

Margaux looked at her, hopeful desperation pinching her brow. “The resistance is growing then? Can it… can it truly stand against Elisande?”

She nodded but said nothing further, glancing around. They couldn’t talk for long. Margaux took a moment to collect herself and they kept going, acting out the tour to its completion. She left Keleria in the hands of Sylverin and left to prepare the next ‘activity.’

As she walked through dark pools gathering nightwell essence, Keleria reached out to Thalyssra again.  _“My apologies yelling earlier.”_

_“No doubt this is all quite alarming for you, I expected it.”  
_

_“You are not the source of my outrage, however.”  
_

_“But I am an outlet. I am asking you to play a part that not only goes against your very nature but puts you directly at risk.”_

_“I… thank you.”_

Some amusement entered Thalyssra’s voice, lightening the tone.  _“They’ll likely have you make some of it next.”_

Keleria rolled her eyes, taking a deep, calming breath.  _“Joy.”_

Sure enough, once she gathered enough essence and handed it over to Sylverin, she was directed towards a wine making area under a gazebo. Margaux stood by with the same practised smile, gesturing to a table with various ingredients and a large basin filled with fresh fruit. Keleria restrained herself from pulling a sour expression. _“When I come back smelling of magic and fruit, I am filling Shal’aran with enough smoke to saturate my armour for a week.”_

Thalyssra’s chuckling filled her head. It at least made what came next somewhat tolerable and she followed Margaux’s directions aptly until the process was over with. Once her feet were clear of juices she put her shoes back on and was directed to a building just across from the gazebo while Margaux went to deal with something else.

Keleria breathed a sigh of relief once she was out of sight and rubbed her face. So many guards and so little ability to do anything was making her tense. She paced around in an empty room for a several long minutes, wondering what was going on outside. She could see some figures outside the walls, walking around, walking _by_ , but no one coming in. Wait…

Sylverin approached and stepped inside, but frowned as he noted Keleria was the only one present. “Where is Margaux? She was meant to be here by now.”

Keleria tilted her head. “I have not seen her since she left.”

Unease washed over Sylverin’s face and he wrung his hands. He remained silent and they  waited several more minutes before he finally spoke, looking quite unsettled. “Can you… can you try to find her? I’ll wait here just in case, but she’s never late for anything. I fear something may have happened.”

Keleria grunted and stepped outside, grateful for something to do. She walked along the building exterior and turned a corner, only to stop dead at the sight greeting her.

“Seize her!”

Half a dozen guards stood either side of the court between two buildings, with Margaux caught in the middle. They kept nearby workers at bay with threats and intimidation, while four others approached Margaux. One was a tall male shal’dorei dressed in the regalia of an elder, shining with inherent magic and great power, his face twisted in callous disgust. Margaux all but trembled on the spot, hands clasped tightly together.

“By order of the Grand Magistrix, you are hereby charged with sedition. You undermine my authority and must pay the price.”

Desperation and anger tightened Margaux’s voice into something painful. “I did what I thought was-!”

The guard behind her punched her in the back, cutting her off as their leader continued. “I will hear no more! Your sentence is death.” He gestured to the two over his shoulder, who readied dangerous spells. “Proceed.”

Margaux was dropped to her knees by the guard behind her and they rapidly moved away as the other two fired, killing her in a blast of arcane fire. It ripped through her body like a mortar, scattering half of her across the court to the screams of horrified workers.

Fury swept through her being like an oil spill fire and Keleria automatically reached for her weapons. But she paused, bit her lip hard enough to pierce it, and let go of her hilts. Not here. Not while that elder was still here with his entourage

_Goddess, give me patience._

Keleria forced herself to move away, marching back to Sylverin. He stared at her with wide eyes. “What was that noise…?”

She relayed the atrocity that just took palce and Sylverin looked about ready to vomit, clutching his stomach as he sweat, leaning against the wall. “They can’t…. you _can’t_  let them get away with this! She did everything they asked!” he snarled, eyes watering, face pale. “Kill them! The guards here are just as bad as Durant, they deserve no mercy! I’ll have you wyrms ready soon just… please. Do something.”

Durant had teleported away by now. She could cause some havoc. Keleria grinned a savage, mirthless grin and grabbed her warblades. “My pleasure.”


	14. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of her last major outing, Keleria has a visceral nightmare. She ventures out in an early dusk to find peace, but she wasn’t the only one whose sleep was disturbed…

She didn’t want to remember, but the vineyard incident sank a hook into her memories and only wrenched itself free when she felt calm again. Most were still asleep and it was easy to slip outside, where the air was crisp and the moon was slowly sinking from a clear sky.

Keleria curled her lip in frustration and filled her pipe. The motion was so familiar, so ingrained, she handled it with the same care and steadiness as always, as if she weren’t holding a pipe at all.

Illanse’s warm, smiling face flitted through her thoughts and Keleria tried to shake it out.

Dropping a cinder seed into her pipe, she waited until the mix was smouldering just right before inhaling deeply and releasing a long stream of lemony smoke.

“That didn’t come from _me_ …”

Keleria turned her head, watching as Thalyssra walked up to join her at Shal’aran’s entrance. She wore a troubled frown and Keleria took only a moment to understand what might have done that.

“My apologies,” she murmured, fixing her gaze on the sky.

Thalyssra said nothing for a moment, staring at the fading stars and searching for words. She hadn’t sounded angry or accusatory, yet Keleria felt a pang of guilt nonetheless. It wasn’t a nice feeling to know her private horrors couldn’t exactly _stay_  private anymore, but there was a tangle of emotion tied to this situation she didn’t want to prod or unravel. Guilt was a strange thing to feel - was it residual from failing to protect Illanse or for inflicting such imagery on Thalyssra no matter how unintentional? Keleria shook her head, shoving her thoughts in a box before they could run with the latter question.

Finally, Thalyssra looked at her and asked carefully, “was that the night you gained Her blessing?”

“Yes.”

“That woman…”

“Illanse Moonsinger. She was my beloved.”

“That… had to have been excruciating. I am sorry.”

Keleria shook her head again, sending Thalyssra a sad smile. “It has been decades now, I only think of it when something reminds me.” She canted her head and took another long drag, sighing, “sometimes my mind deigns it necessary. I only regret it passed to you, you have enough to deal with.”

Thalyssra leaned against the wall, facing her. “And I ask much of you.”

Keleria looked at her, brow raised. “I am not being forced.”

A lull formed and they held each other’s gaze as a weight settled in Keleria’s stomach. Thalyssra’s expression was unreadable for a long moment, but her eyes were intense, trying to understand something without directly asking. Keleria wished she would, uncertainty rare made her comfortable.

Eventually, Thalyssra tilted her head. “What do you remember about Suramar?” she asked.

Keleria arched a brow again but answered regardless, lips curving in a wistful smile. “Singing, I remember the sisterhood singing at dusk and dawn, their voices carrying from the spires across the entire city. I was very proud to join their ranks, to serve our people, our Mother Moon.”

“You were a priestess?”

“Indeed, I still was for a time after the war, but found myself drifting further and further to the martial side of my training. I can… imagine, how She fell out your favour, locked away as you were.”

“It wasn’t quick, but our starvation damaged much of our faith in Her. Those sisters who remained tried to give people strength, but the situation escalated beyond their capabilities. It was a period I would rather forget.”

Keleria nodded, wincing. “I understand.”

Thalyssra slowly wrung her hands and let her gaze drop to the ground, shivering a little. Keleria frowned, turning to face her properly. “Are you cold or?”

“I am fine for now, just cold.”

“We should get you a cloak.”

“I should have asked you to grab one from my home.”

Keleria smiled wryly. “I could always go back?”

Thalyssra gave her an admonishing look. “I’m not sending you back there just to fetch a cloak.”

Keleria chuckled, prompting Thalyssra to soften her expression, though she still seemed uneasy. Keleria offered her a sympathetic look and held out her pipe, still smouldering away. “It helps with nerves,” she explained when Thalyssra raised a brow.

Thalyssra glanced between her and the pipe, before carefully taking it out of her hand. “Thank you…”


	15. Patient Fury

Asking her allies to embark on such a task was hardly the most dangerous thing she had ever convinced them to do. The highest moment of tension was still that uncomfortable business in Orgrimmar. All of them had some explaining to do with various officials after that particular incident.

But this was different, more was at stake, and they all knew it hinged largely on Suramar’s fate. The longer the Legion had this foothold, with such a powerful source of magic, the harder it would be to fight them.

Then there was the other reason, of which Keleria kept to herself, though she suspected Marahdo thought something of it. _He_  was the one who nearly killed Thalyssra, who threw her attempt to stop Elisande from making the worst decision possible into complete disarray. He was the one who facilitated the city of her childhood being turned into a den of monsters.

He needed to die for all of it.

Deadly magic sheared through the air around her and Keleria threw herself back. Marahdo grabbed her and pulled her even further out of reach, just in time for an ethereal blade to scythe where she’d been standing.

“Enough!” Sal’rasi roared, fel magic rippling off her as she transformed into her other self. She tore at Melandrus’s shields, leeching magic from him. He turned towards her and bathed her in a burst of arcane fire, but the flames barely burned her.

With his back turned, Asharii took the opening. Her axe glowed to life with malevolent, sapping energy and she cleaved her way through a mirror image that tried to strike her down. Charging right for his back she slammed into his shields and weakened them further.

Keleria sent a look to Alma. The blood elf grunted and got to her feet, wiping the blood from her lips. She nodded and held her blade at the ready, its holy disc glowing brighter. A quick nod between them and they charged as well, cutting through the remaining images until they brought their might and fury down on Melandrus as well.

His shields buckled and Sal’rasi snarled, backhanding the male so hard he tumbled to the floor. He coughed and tried to crawl away from them, but Marahdo’s large hooves came down in front of him. Melandrus growled and looked up at the dark tauren, meeting nothing but a calm, hard glare.

“Outlander filth,” he hissed. Spitting out a wad of blood, sweat dripping down his brow, Melandrus turned on his back and glared up at his aggressors.

Keleria calmly strode towards him, her large blades already having tasted his blood in the form of an ugly wound on his thigh. His armour and magic was strong enough to have saved his leg from being sheered off, but Keleria suspected that _without_ his magic it would buckle easily.

“Adviser Melandrus.” She loomed over him, nightborne and demon blood decorating her armour. “Thalyssra sends her regards.”

His eyes widened significantly, his face twisted in rage and he opened his mouth. Keleria brought her blades down before he could speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sal'rasi is my nelf DH, Asharii my nelf DK, Alma my belf paladin, and Marahdo is Marahdo.
> 
> Those first two in particular have very particular personalities/backgrounds that make them compatible allies with Keleria.


	16. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching the moon rise over Suramar should be a peaceful moment, but painful memories are hard to shake on the night they happened…

“He was your ally, it is natural to regret.”

“I do not regret his death,” Thalyssra responded quickly, turning Melandrus’s spellstone over in her palms. “He chose to doom our people and tried to kill me, after everything.”

A cool breeze passed them by and Thalyssra’s cloak rustled, prompting her to pull it around her bony frame a little tighter.

Keleria crossed her arms, leaning against the railing. “Then what is troubling you so?” she asked gently.

Thalyssra looked at her, guarded, unsure, and turned her attention back to Suramar. The view from Tel’anor was clear for the most part, a light mist softening the city’s glow. She sighed, “do you remember Nar’thalas?”

The memory flickered through her mind as clear as yesterday. Keleria took a calming breath and nodded, “tonight, is it not?” She frowned lightly. “The night Azshara showed her true allegiance.”

Slowly, Thalyssra nodded and looked down at the spellstone in her grasp again. “Elisande is hurtling towards the same end, no matter what she claims to be doing. I cannot help but wonder who else will suffer because of her.”

Keleria sighed quietly, keeping her voice light. “Who was it?”

“My parents. They were visiting at the time, trying to help old friends.”

“They were caught in her curse?”

“No. They all fled when Farondis made his defiance clear and were ambushed by demons on the way back. No one survived.”

“I am sorry.”

Thalyssra looked at her, smiling sadly as she asked, “what of your parents? Do they yet live?”

An uncomfortable coil wormed through her belly and Keleria cleared her throat. “Truth be told, I do not know,” she said, shrugging,“I did not know my father and I never learned to care about that fact. My mother and her friends in the sisterhood were enough. The last I knew, she was in Suramar when the barrier went up.”

Thalyssra raised her brow at that. “What was her name?”

“Arielle Sharparrow.”

“I… do not recognise the name, I’m sorry.”

“I moved on after the war, assumed I would never see her again and that was that. By now, she is either dead or so different that I would not recognise her. She wouldn’t recognise me either.”

Thalyssra winced, looking out at Suramar again. “A painful thought to walk around with.”

Keleria huffed, pushing away from the railing to stand next to her. “I could pass her by and not know it,” she said, sighing deeply. “But I did not intend to make this about me.” She looked down at Thalyssra, meeting an admonishing stare. “I _asked_ you,” Thalyssra said, gently elbowing her.

She chuckled softly. “You will have to forgive me, I do not open easily most of the time. Doing so makes me overly conscious that I am speaking about myself.”

“Everyone needs someone to confide in.”

“Well, I did not expect to remember that here.”

“Glad to have surprised you.”


	17. A Growing Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm begins to brew within Shal’aran as the Arcan'dor grows unstable...

“It is as I feared…” Farodin frowned deeply, closing his hand around the crystals she gathered. Keleria scowled, tearing her eyes away from the crackling Arcan’dor and the storm of energy surrounding it.

Farodin looked at her, his mouth pulling into a thin line. “The arcane energy of the tree will soon explode outwards if it is not balanced out, killing or warping everyone here.”

“They have nowhere else to hide,” Thalyssra said in a hushed, worried tone, staring at the other side of the chamber where most of the refugees huddled. Most were watching the tree, holding their children, friends or loved ones in fear, not knowing what else to do. To them, it probably felt like what little luck they had was running out before their eyes.

“What needs to be done?” Keleria asked firmly, crossing her arms.

“We need powerful life essence, so strong that I fear it will not be found on Azeroth but deep within the Emerald Dream.”

“…the Dream is no place to find purity, Valewalker.”

“I am aware, but there is no other way. You will not find what we need in the waking world.”

Her mind drifted to Val’sharah and the nightmare horrors infesting Shaladrassil’s roots, its great shadow playing host to monsters and a maddening red haze of corruption and choking vines. There was a twisted thicket, plunging deep beneath the tree where the power of Nightmare grew so much as to blur the waking world and the corrupted dream together.

Kaellarin mentioned that Stormrage was set on saving his mentor, but he needed an army.

Keleria sighed, turning her head slightly towards Marahdo. “Gather everyone you can, have them spread word to the rest of our allies to prepare for the fight of their lives. We will gather in Lorlathil.”

Marahdo looked at her and nodded within hesitation. He spared one last glance across to the refugees, frowning worriedly, before shifting into a spectral wolf and sprinting outside.

Returning her attention to Thalyssra and Farodin, she let her arms fall to her sides. “We _will_ make this right, just try to keep everyone calm. I will return as soon as possible.” She bowed her head and turned, quickly making for the exit. 

 _“Keleria.”_ She slowed slightly at Thalyssra’s voice in her head but kept moving. “ _I am not about to let this fail when we have come this far already.”_

_“I know, thank you. Just… return in one piece.”  
_

_“I cannot promise that. But I will shoot for ‘alive,’ fair?”  
_

_“Fair enough.”_


	18. Willpower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keleria returns with life essence for the Arcan’dor, but its not over yet…

Marahdo’s voice faded away as she stepped out of the purified dream and into the dark, storm recesses of Shal’aran. He wanted to stop her, check her for injuries, he _knew_  she had them. But this was more important, she couldn’t waste time crying about tolerable pain.

Her body protested and she growled, her footsteps loud on the bricks. The storm looked worse and her vision all but blurred together, losing definition to the wild energy arcing around the chamber.

Someone approached her, their body glowing a faint, warm green, and Keleria held out her arm. They took the orb from her palm, a star of pure life energy pulled from the Emerald Dream, and ran back to the Arcan’dor.

_“-ust in time! It will not last much longer!”_

Keleria blinked slowly and stood swaying, staring up at the canopy as flickers of warm green ghosted the bottom of her vision. Minor pressure touched her back and a dim, indigo figure edged into her sight. Keleria turned her head and found herself staring at a worried Thalyssra, her face briefly coming into focus.

The storm stilled like bands of frozen vapour held aloft in the air. Keleria looked at the tree, at Farodin’s silhouette haloed by its glowing core, and the storm rapidly pulled inwards, folding all its energy back into the Arcan’dor’s heart.

Finally, the air no longer crackled and buzzed. Farodin relaxed, sighing, “it is done, the arcan’dor is in balance.”

Hearing those words, something finally gave way inside her and Keleria slumped to the ground, exhaustion and pain snatching her from the waking world once more.

 

* * *

 

 

_“-stopped her, I knew I should have looked at her first but others needed immediate attention.”_

“Do not blame yourself, she saved us, and you saved her, just in time.”

“What…” Keleria grunted, cracking her eyes open and trying to sit up. “What time is it?” she asked, looking around blearily.

Thalyssra came into sight first, with Marahdo looming behind her looking just as concerned. He crossed his arms and let Thalyssra speak first. “The _time_  is you need to stay down and rest,” she said firmly, pushing at Keleria’s shoulders. “You have only been asleep for four hours.”

Marahdo snorted, offering a knowing, if exasperated smile. “She doesn’t often listen to me when I say that, but you might work.”

Grumbling, Keleria gently grasped one of Thalyssra’s thin wrists but didn’t push it away. “Is our work done?”

“Not yet,” Farodin interjected as Thalyssra opened her mouth. She sent him a glare and Keleria looked up to see Valtrois and Oculeth with him. Thalyssra frowned deeply, asking, “how long can this wait?”

“Depends,” Valtrois said, arms crossed. “How long do you want to risk it?”

Thalyssra stood up, shoulders straightening. “It will be just as much a risk to send her in compromised.”

Keleria frowned and pushed her up into sitting with a strained huff. “Who is not recovering?”

Marahdo sighed, looking thoughtful. “Sal’rasi recovered the quickest, as did Asharii. What are you thinking?”

“Take them for what you need. While they are away, help me recover further.”

“I can try.”

She switched her attention to Thalyssra, nodding. “Then I will be with you when you need me again.”

Thalyssra sent her a worried look but quickly nodded, sighing. She walked by Farodin and the others, gesturing for them to follow.

Marahdo waited until they were away before he knelt by Keleria. “You really are pushing this, you know,” he said gently, even as he began to call restorative waters to his hands.

Keleria smiled stiffly. “When do I not?”


	19. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their final push succeeded, the Nightfallen have secured their future, but not without a cost.

Magic streaked and bled from her vision as her back thumped into the ground and Keleria huffed sharply, sucking in grateful breaths. Rolling onto her side, she spied Thalyssra on the ground next to her and reached out, touching her shoulder.

Thalyssra jolted, opening her eyes with a somewhat disoriented scowl. She grunted and pushed herself up, brushing a hand over the old injury in her  side.

“You all right?” Keleria muttered, sitting up with a wince. Pain twanged throughout her body, bruises and contusions quickly making themselves known, but she wasn’t bleeding, and nothing was broken. The nightmare lashes across her body still burned, plucking at her nerves like fingers of tea tree oil on an open wound. She could weather it still, Marahdo worked hard enough to get her moving.

“I am fine,” Thalyssra murmured, uneasily getting to her feet. “Where is Arluin?” She looked around, seeing they were Meredil, but no one else seemed to be with them.

Keleria stood up with a muffled growl, pressing a hand to her chest. Foreign concern danced across her senses and she turned her head to see Thalyssra watching her. “Later,” she said gruffly, walking towards Shal’aran. There was a glimmer of something near its entrance, sprawled on the ground. “Thalyssra!” she grunted, forcing herself to move quicker.

They both hurried and found Arluin on the ground, his body still ravaged by the manastorm, clothes torn and burned. He was barely alive, fingers weakly curling against the grass as he stared blankly ahead. Keleria clenched her hands, quietly cursing him for being faster. “This is your home, you should be alive to see it freed.”

“Isn’t it yours too?” Arluin chuckled weakly.

Thalyssra shook her head. “Do not speak! You are wounded-”

Arluin wheezed, his lips darkening. “We pulled it off… didn’t we?”

Sadness furrowed Thalyssra’s brow, she knew better than the words she spoke next. “Yes. You saved us. Please… try to rest.”

Another wheeze, a bloody cough, and Arluin offered a lop-sided smile. “Tell Vanthir… I said thanks… for every…”

Keleria looked away to Shal’aran, scowling. She knew full well more people would die before Suramar was free, she would use their memory to fuel herself in fighting to that end. But it wouldn’t hurt any less seeing it happen, she was still angry about Margaux, still angry about the children, angry about the innocents still suffering under Elisande’s heel.

Shaking her head, Keleria turned and offered her hand to Thalyssra. “We should check on the others.”

Thalyssra sighed and took her hand, allowing herself to be pulled up. “You are right,” she murmured, walking by. Keleria followed in silence, fixating on the dull, glowing pattern scrawled across Thalyssra’s back. They were all marked, tethered to the Nightwell and easily exploited by that connection. If what Farodin told her was true, hopefully, this would genuinely be a brand new beginning for Thalyssra and her people.


	20. Rejuvenation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fruit has been eaten, the city has been quiet, and Keleria can see the changes…

“How are you doing?”

Keleria looked up from filling her pipe, peering up at Thalyssra as she approached. It barely felt like a week had gone by but already she and the others looked far better than when Keleria first met them.

“Better,” Keleria murmured, straightening against the wall. Thalyssra smiled lightly and settled down next to her on another pillow. “The pain is fading?”

“It is almost gone, Kaellarin believes the lashes should disappear by next week.”

“Good.”

“What about you?”

Thalyssra glanced down at herself, her hands, at the skin that no longer all but hugged her skeleton. “I am… getting there,” she said, rubbing her hands together.

Keleria set her pipe down and held out her hand. Thalyssra peered at her, mildly bewildered, but allowed her hands to be held, just watching her. She turned them over, brushing a thumb over Thalyssra’s still pronounced knuckles. The skin wasn’t so tight around her bones anymore, fat and muscle was returning, softening her skin and filling out her frame again.

It had been a while since they ate real food, not something brought into existence purely through magic. Pained as she was, Keleria wasted no time in getting meals put together. Or rather, trading grumbles and sarcasm with Taellen as she followed Keleria’s directions. The monk preferred working on personal brews, but she was hardly a slouch when it came to cooking. So much time spent in Halfhill inevitably passed on some skill in the kitchen.

Keleria hummed in approval. “At this rate, you should be back to normal by the time I am painless.” She moved to let go, only to find her hand still held, and looked directly at Thalyssra. Eyes fixed on their hands, Thalyssra gave Keleria’s a gentle squeeze as she murmured, “thank you, truly. Getting here was not easy.”

Momentarily wordless, Keleria returned the squeeze and cleared her throat. “You are welcome,” she said quietly. She fell silent for several seconds and, seeing that her hand wasn’t being relinquished any time soon, awkwardly picked up her filled pipe, wondering how to light it one handed.

Thalyssra looked up and pulled one of her hands away, lifting it with an outstretched finger. “Allow me,” she said, calling forth a small mote of fire at her fingertip.

Blinking slowly, Keleria steadied the pipe on her mouth and leaned forward, slowly puffing as Thalyssra lit the blend. She leaned back once it was properly burning and nodded, “ _thank you._ ”

A simple smile and Thalyssra returned the nod, looking down at their hands again. A more comfortable silence fell around them now and Keleria relaxed into it, quietly puffing away and occasionally ghosting the back of Thalyssra’s hand with her thumb. The rises and dips of her bones would disappear eventually and the light would return to her markings. Keleria could see the colour change over the last week, lightening, becoming almost opalescent at the right angle. Her eyes were brightening as well and her hair growing softer. She would soon be herself again.

They _would_  save her people from suffering the same way she did.


	21. Radiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keleria gets stuck in Dalaran longer than she meant to be, but when she finally returns to Suramar she finds a welcome change…

Merciful Goddess, as if Suramar and its troubles were not enough. She only meant to be away for night at best, but as soon as word of her arrival in Dalaran left the landing she was accosted by Khadgar and roped into a number of ‘urgent’ diplomatic meetings.

The Horde and Alliance were still on troubled footing with Genn’s attack on the Forsaken, in the middle of the biggest demon invasion their world had ever seen no less. Keleria restrained her urge to growl at the Gilnean representative defending his king. She didn’t begrudge the man for it, necessarily, she just found the entire ordeal tedious. This was neither the time nor the place to be settling scores.

By the time diplomatic talks were over, plans were outlined and forces allocated, four nights had passed them by. She could still feel a lingering headache as she slipped off Urzien’s back, patting his neck.

“Please check on Sal’rasi for me.”

Urzien snorted and took to the air again, banking towards Felsoul.

She walked into Shal’aran with a grateful sigh, feeling the tension in her shoulders bleed out a little already.  _“I return, finally.”_

_“O-oh! Give me a moment.”_

The startled tone had her raise a brow and she entered the main chamber, peering up at the brilliant, glowing form of the tree. It was as magnificent a sight as before, pulsing with life and energy. More fruit had sprouted, soon to be distributed no doubt.

Keleria didn’t pay attention to the figure ascending the stairs at her side until they reached the top. “Glad to see you survived the politics,” Thalyssra said, smiling warmly.

She turned her head and Keleria started, blinking in surprise. Thalyssra stood as she once was, dressed in a beautiful robe that hung off and hugged her frame as necessary. Her skin was a vibrant and silvery shade of lavender, her eyes bright and clean, and the way the cloth wrapped around her body…

Keleria shook her head quickly, swallowing. She tried not to follow the gleaming lines winding across Thalyssra’s skin, exposed by the nature of her robe. She was not some shallow adolescent.

She crossed her arms without giving it much thought. “And… you,” she said, words catching her throat despite herself. She cleared and continued, “you look very well, radiant even.”

For a moment Keleria thought she saw colour rise in Thalyssra’s cheeks but brushed it off as a trick of her eyes. Nonetheless, Thalyssra smiled and looked away to the arcan’dor. “Thank you,” she said.

 


	22. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keleria is horrified by Elisande’s retribution and memories are roused…

Blood made her hands stick and Keleria cursed under her breath, hauling the collapsed beam onto her shoulders with a mighty heave.

The male shal’dorei thanked her hastily, scooping up his child once they crawled from the lighter debris.

Dropping the beam with a dense thud, Keleria hurried out into the street where she immediately collided with a fel-infused duskwatch enforcer. They were halfway through casting a spell at the fleeing father and Keleria punched them in the jaw. The bone fractured instantly, jutting at an awkward angle as they staggered to the floor.

Keleria stepped over them and jammed her boot under their chin. One hard twist and their neck crunched uncomfortably.

She didn’t waste time, rushing to the next house. Smoke clung to her armour, it would stick to her skin, the smell of blood and bodily waste from the dead. But it was the smoke and heat that clung to her memories.

Stepping into another house, she directed a frantic adult to step back and promised to reach her children. They were trapped upstairs, blocked off by a collapsed wall. Keleria headed up the stairs and tore at the rubble. Her fingers stung at the lick of fel fire and still she shifted the debris out of her way, ignoring the burns she was sure to have.

It was a pillar, knocked over in the initial attack. Keleria braced herself against it and roared, pushing hard with her fully strength. It twisted out and fell onto the street with a heavy, stone crack, already unstable on its broken base.

“Mother!”

Keleria stepped through the remaining fiery debris and went to the children. With some convincing, she wrapped them in blankets so they wouldn’t burn against the surface of her armour and jumped the railing to the ground floor. She landed with a hefty grunt and a sharp exhale, but quickly left the house. Their mother was waiting just outside and she let them down. She brusquely told them where to go to be safe.

Again and again, she ran across the district, from house to house, street to street, running herself ragged trying to save as many as she could reach. Blood and soot decorated her armour in equal measure, she had to be a terrifying sight.

Her mind inevitably pulled back to Stonetalon, the frantic cries of children and the flash, the deafening, hot blast that knocked her out of the sky. The young druid at her back slipped from the saddle and died on impact, she was lucky to only break her shoulder in the fall.

Keleria huffed the smell of burning flesh from her nose and backhanded the enforcer running at her with a closed fist. Her strength sent blood and teeth flying and they spun, sprawling on the ground. Grabbing them, she forcibly turned them over to look up at her in all her bloody, smouldering _glory._

“You are a disgrace to this world you ignorant coward!” She didn’t give them a chance to respond and beat them to death.

Rising from the body, she looked out at the smoke laden district and coughed, scowling. The square was mess, drag marks and foot prints swiping through the soot and blood, carts left to burn, houses shattered by spells and the cleaving fel blades of greater demons.

But it was quieter now.

It was all she could do before Elisande retaliated further.

With fear for her city rising in her throat, Keleria retreated to Silgryn’s rendezvous point.


	23. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan succeeded and the victims were freed, but Thalyssa was worried nonetheless.

She’d have aches for nights, residual burns and bruising from the chains and fel fire, but she was alive. Many others owed _their_  lives to her and her allies, more for the rebellion. Elisande couldn’t keep this up forever, she was haemorrhaging loyalty and trust and it showed in the people. Something would give sooner or later.

_“We return.”_

Keleria descended last, behind the crowd of new refugees. Marahdo split off to find Saldryn and Antulo so they could begin healing those who needed it. The crowd barely filtered out into the rest of Shal’aran before Keleria found herself accosted. It took her a second to realise she was being hugged and another few to realise who was hugging her.

Thalyssra’s arms were tight around her waist, doing very little to actually squeeze her with her armour in the way. The Arcanist had her face hidden in the Warden’s tabard hanging off Keleria’s torso and for a long moment Keleria wasn’t entirely sure what to say or do. She blinked slowly and lay an arm around Thalyssra’s shoulders, heat rising in her face despite herself.

She neglected to trust her physical voice.  _“I am whole, I can stand some bruising.”_

_“If they hadn’t reached you…”  
_

_“But they did and we saved more of your people in doing so.”  
_

_“I know that.”_

Thalyssra’s tone was clipped, controlled. Keleria tightened her arm carefully, steadying her free hand against Thalyssra’s back.  _“I am not ready to die just yet and even if death comes for me, I am not inclined to lie down and accept it. I will make death **earn** my surrender.”_

A small chuckle passed through her thoughts and Thalyssra pulled back enough to look up. She seemed ready to say something, but looked down at her tabard and completely pulled away instead. “I…” She stopped and cleared her throat, brushing the soot from her robes. “I am glad it did not come to that.”

Tension tried to wrap around her throat and Keleria swallowed it. “As am I,” she said lightly. “Though if flirting with death will prompt a welcome such as that, I may be tempted.”

This time it wasn’t a trick her eyes, Thalyssra _definitely_ blushed and fidgeted with her hands. “A spur of the moment decision.”

Keleria kept her tone light. “It was not ill-received.”

“First Arcanist, Ly’leth just sent in another report!”

Thalyssra turned her head at Valtrois’s voice, absently running a hand to the back of her neck. There was a spark of vulnerability, doubt, openness–Keleria wanted to reach out and reassure, but it was gone the next moment. Thalyssra looked back at her. “It is good to see you back, in any case.”

Keleria simply nodded and let her leave without another word.

 


	24. Hostile Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keleria and Thalyssra encounter some trouble in their search for a lost ally…

_“Get down!”_

Keleria dropped instantly, catching herself with her hands. Thalyssra’s spell seared overhead, a bolt of dense energy that slammed into the chest of a felguard and burned right through its body. It fell back with a smouldering hole in its chest big enough to push one her warblades through and Keleria got to her feet.

“Thank you,” she murmured, looking around. The outer city was a mess of felfire and combat, but the inner city wasn’t looking any better. There were more demons and enforcers, spilled blood was left to dry and fester on the paving stones and they passed bodies in the canals more than once.

They moved deeper, passing through alleyways and avoiding the larger patrols. They finally reached the last location Thalyssra could feel hints of Vanthir’s presence and Keleria kept watch outside as Thalyssra worked her magic.

It took a minute, but by the time the spell finished there was a small squad of enforcers walking down the street, led by a legion inquisitor. Keleria ducked inside and motioned for silence. Thalyssra slipped back into her invisibility and Keleria melded with the shadows, breathing slow and deep.

The squad passed by the door but the inquisitor stopped, head turning in interest. One of the enforcers inquired why they were stopping.

“There is power nearby…” the demon rasped, floating towards their location. Keleria ground her teeth, briefly regretting her warblades. The stronger she made them the more of a beacon they became and the harder it was to hide them.

She reached for the hilts, remaining one with the shadows.  _“We need to act.”_

Thalyssra readied her staff regardless.  _“Is that wise?”_

She pulled her swords free just as the inquisitor slipped inside.  _“Wise or not, we **must** act.”_

The demon’s head turned towards her, snorting, sniffing, and a green glow burned to life beneath its hood. It opened its mouth to howl at her and she lunged from the darkness, blades cleaving through its spindly body like drake tearing a log in half.

Magic erupted in her vision and Keleria immediately charged out into the pack, her blades sending blood and parts scattering to the ground. Thalyssra’s spells countered and burned in turn, breaking shields, disarming enemies and blasting them away.

Arcane fire scattered across her shoulder guard and burned her ear. Keleria whirled and swiped with a single blade, its savage edge and her strength taking the offender’s head off in one blow.

The squad lay dead in what felt like seconds and Keleria huffed, settling her bloodied weapons onto her back. “Are you all right?”

Thalyssra slipped from natural sight again. “I am, though you took some damage.”

Keleria grunted and they moved on quickly. “It is tolerable. Do we have what we need?”

The response was quick and relieved. “Yes, it is enough.”


	25. Old Grudges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allies are pooling their resources together to aid the rebellion and perspectives are bound to clash, but Keleria almost surprises herself with the side she takes…

“Thank you for coming. We are here to discuss our mutual interests.” Khadgar started well but the apprehension came through in his voice. There were a lot of mixed feelings going around, histories and lineage clashing with past mistakes.

Such feelings were quick to raise their head.

“Arcanist Thalyssra,” Tyrande said coolly, regarding her. Keleria bristled from the tone but remained silent, waiting for what the High Priestess had to say. “I remember where your order stood in the War of the Ancients. How do we know you won’t betray us and become the next Elisande… the next Azshara?”

Thalyssra was quicker than she was.

“We do not intend to be slaves to the Nightwell. We seek to drive the Legion from Suramar and put an end to Elisande’s oppression.”

Tyrande narrowed her eyes. “The kaldorei will fight to see the Legion defeated and the Nightwell destroyed. Beyond that… we shall see where Elune’s wisdom guides us.”

“With respect, High Priestess.” Khadgar had opened his mouth but Keleria stepped forward, raising her chin. She spoke in an even, clipped tone of voice. “You have not been here fighting with them or bore witness to their sincerity. They know what they did was cowardly and have suffered for it.”

Tyrande fixed her with a hard stare. “Suffering is no measure of learning from one’s mistakes. How many did they leave to die as they hid from the battle?”

Keleria squared her shoulders. Tyrande may be the Mother Moon’s chosen but she was still a person, with all the faults that implied. “You are in no position to pass judgement on them, High Priestess. Thousands died in Illidan’s slaughter of Nendis, criminals of vile and disgusting proclivity were set loose on our people, loyal and noble women were murdered for doing their duty, without expectation for reward or thanks, for thousands of years. If we are going to speak of grudges and mistakes, we should not have it be so one-sided. Or we could not speak of it at all and focus on the now. I know I would I prefer to the latter.”

The High Priestess held her ‘gaze’ for a long, silent moment, tension lying thick in the air. If Tyrande felt humiliated by the words, it did not show, but Keleria could tell she had definitely hit _something._

With a calm exhale, Tyrande finally switched her attention to Khadgar. “We will let you know when our forces are in order.” She and the sentinels accompanying her turned away. Vereesa was quick to leave with her entourage as well.

Khadgar scratched the back of his head. “Well, that was…” He stopped and cleared his throat, walking off in the direction of the Kirin Tor encampment further up the road.

Thalyssra touched her arm. “That wasn’t necessary.”

Turning, Keleria frowned lightly and shook her head. “It was. You have more than proven yourself, you are nothing like Azshara.”

Thalyssra sighed quietly and stepped closer, propping her brow against Keleria’s pauldron.  _“And you are not biased at all.”_

_“If you were like Azshara, I would not care about you.”_

_“Care, is it…?”_

_“I…”_ She stopped, heat spreading across her face. Thalyssra’s soft laugh echoed through her head and she relaxed enough to smile.


	26. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keleria managed to get hurt again, much to Thalyssra’s continued concern, but is that the only thing on her mind?

“ _This_ is your definition of fine?” Thalyssra ducked into the tent, brow furrowed.

“I…” Keleria looked up from her cast of woven vines, offering an apologetic smile. “I am alive, at least?”

Thalyssra sighed, kneeling at her cot. “How bad?” Power sparked along the fingertips of her free hand and she hovered it over Keleria’s covered arm, probing for magical residue.

That damned construct nearly took her arm off and Keleria winced lightly. The sound of cracking bone and the sudden, sharp jolt through her arm was still very fresh in her memory.

She shook her head lightly. “The Arm took a swing at me but missed, or so I thought. I could see it building power and tried to move out of the way, but it caught me with a scythe of magic regardless.”

Thalyssra’s frown deepened and she looked briefly at Keleria’s face. “You are lucky your arm is still attached,” she murmured curtly, returning her attention the limb. “The bone has been healed?”

“Yes, Marado took care of that, with Antulo’s help.”

“The wolfman?”

“Worgen.”

“Well, they missed a lingering effect. The feeling in your arm is still spotty, no?”

Keleria frowned, clenching her hand experimentally. Some muscles tensed, shifted, but there were numb areas she couldn’t fully attribute to the physical trauma. “Somewhat, I saw flecks embedded in me but you are the first mage to see me after Marahdo and Antulo were done.”

Nodding at that, Thalyssra slowly swept her hand in a circle above Keleria’s arm, drawing out the lingering remnants of the construct’s spell. Once it was gathered in her palm like a glowing marble, she crushed it out of existence. “How does it feel now?” She lifted her eyes, watching Keleria’s face.

The look struck her wordless for a moment, caught by the notion that Thalyssra wanted to ask a different question and a dozen more. She cleared her throat and carefully shifted her arm. It was much better, if still throbbing with pain. “Better,” she said, smiling warmly.

Thalyssra nodded and stood. “Perhaps next time you can be a little more realistic with your status?”

She couldn’t help but chuckle lightly and rose from the edge of her cot. “I will endeavour to be more accurate.” Keleria reached out with her working arm, laying her hand over Thalyssra’s on her staff as it was less awkward to reach. “Thank you.”

Again that odd look, the feeling of reservation, _restraint_. Thalyssra looked down at their feet and stepped forward, embracing her. Blinking slowly, Keleria slipped her arm around Thalyssra’s shoulders.

For a long moment the war camps outside felt worlds away. It helped that Keleria’s personal tent skirted the bulk of Tyrande’s forces, but still the noises came through, everyone working towards towards an attack that would no doubt cost many lives.

Keleria frowned lightly and propped her chin on Thalyssra’s head. “This will end eventually,” she murmured.

At that, Thalyssra’s tone became even and controlled. “You had best be there to see it, we have come too far…” she trailed off. More restraint–was it out of fear? Keleria frowned and gently smoothed back Thalyssra’s hood to stroke her hair. Whatever she had been planning to say, Thalyssra remained silent and they stood together long enough for the war camps to sleep.


	27. Double Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keleria wakes from an unexpected and intense dream, and she cannot tell if it was her own...

She jolted awake and instantly froze, staring at the walls of her tent with a heavy blush. The camps still sounded quiet and Keleria curled her hand against her stomach. She sat up and brushed herself down as if getting rid of dust. It was to dispel the lingering parts of her dream, warm, ghostly sensations that sent tingles through her body.

It still felt like there were lips at her neck. She rubbed the back of it and cleared her throat, trying very hard to direct her thoughts elsewhere.

Mother Moon, now was not the time for such things. Apparently her mind disagreed and she rubbed her eyes, her brow, trying to erase the images in her head. Soft white hair threading her hands, the weight of Thalyssra in her lap, the way her lips curved in a smile as they drew close again…

Keleria shook her head, getting up from her cot. She quickly busied herself and left her tent in no time, fully armed and armoured.

Walking the camps helped clear her head somewhat, discouraging tension between flaring egos and ideologies and removing inflammatory ‘pranks’ from each camp as she came across them. 

Despite her efforts, the dream stuck in her mind and Keleria cursed herself. The strangest sense of disconnect lingered with it and she momentarily wondered if more than just words could pass between her connection with Thalyssra. Mother Moon, it had before, hadn’t it? Her nightmare...

The thought filled her with dread and incredulity at the same time. It couldn’t possibly be _from_  Thalyssra, that would be supremely arrogant to assume, but... if it was from _her?_  Goddess, she didn’t want to think of it.

Keleria sighed deeply and crossed the road to the rebel camp. If it _did_ come from her and if it did pass to Thalyssra, the least she could do was apologise for such an affront.

The rebels were up and training, she asked around until hearing that Thalyssra was back in Shal’aran. She’d have reached out to ask Thalyssra directly but she worried about having such a conversation over distance.

Her warsaber quickly carried her to Shal’aran’s entrance and she walked inside, having more or less chosen her words on the way there.

The refugees were still safe, just trying to survive until their home was put in order again. Keleria slipped her helmet off and tucked it under her arm, walking down to the leyline map. Thalyssra’s silhouette was easy to spot, standing alone as she watched redirected mana flow up into the arcan’dor.

Keleria gently cleared her throat as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Thalyssra all but jumped and turned around. Her cheeks darkened considerably upon seeing Keleria.

Ice dropped in her stomach. Oh,  _Goddess,_  why–why do this to her?

“I am sorry for any discomfort that caused you,” Keleria said firmly, bowing her head. “It was exceedingly unexpected. I will make sure to start meditating before sleep again. That always seemed to calm my dreams, good or ill.”

“You…” Thalyssra seemed momentarily lost for words. She cleared her throat and stepped forward, still flushed with colour. “You dreamt as well…?”

Keleria swallowed hard and lifted her head enough to meet Thalyssra’s stare. “I am sorry.”

“For what?”

“For the dream. There is enough going on already without my wants being inflicted on you.”

“You talk as if you injured me.”

She opened her mouth but closed it quickly. How could she _not_ talk of it like that? She felt childish, utterly _embarrassed_  with herself–how could she treat it as anything _other_ than an adolescent distraction at best? “I cannot ignore that this was juvenile of me.”

“Would you think it juvenile if I could not see it?”

“Yes, but I would not feel the need to speak of it.”

“It was not on purpose.”

“That is not the point.”

Thalyssra looked away from her, sighing deeply. She pressed a palm to her brow. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Keleria frowned lightly, struggling with her embarrassment. “But–”

Thalyssra fixed her with an apologetic look. “That dream was from _me_ , Keleria.”

That stopped her cold. “I…” Keleria blinked slowly and cleared her throat again. “I… do not know what to do with that.”

Smiling sympathetically, Thalyssra walked up to her and carefully pressed a hand to her arm. “Whatever you wish, I do not want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I was not–I mean, I…I was not uncomfortable with the thought. I only wanted to avoid presumption of how you…felt.”

“As you did now?”

“I…”

“Relax, I understand.”

That warm smile made it easier to do so and Keleria used her free hand to gently grasp Thalyssra’s. But it was Thalyssra who moved first, her staff floating momentarily as she reached up and grasped the front of Keleria’s armour. She pulled the warrior down enough to lean up on her toes and murmur in her ear for effect. “Rest assured, I am certainly not against the _thought_ myself _._ But time for that will need to be found after Suramar is free.”

She kissed Keleria’s cheek and pulled away, letting go. Keleria just stared at her, blushing furiously. Thalyssra’s smile gained a touch of mischief. “I am quite happy with this, for now.”


	28. Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first moments of the march on Suramar City.

The roar of thousands thundered through her as they surged into action, a spear of living metal piercing through the Duskwatch’s defensive line.

Keleria split the first of them in half at the waist and moved on without hesitation or chivalry. Enemies became bodies, bodies became meat to be trampled and stumbled over in the _crunch_  that came with clashing armies. She was too familiar with such chaos to be tripped, pushing ever forward, hacking, slicing, _breaking_  others like saplings under her blows.  If the warriors at her back were a spear, she was the tip.

The tang of blood became heavy in her nose, clinging to the back of her throat with the smell of other fluids. She pushed it away, focused on the harbour in the distance. The promenade fell away and she continued to push, leaving the first wave behind to secure the area.

The next wave charged forward, Tyrande and the sentinels, along with numerous allies Keleria called in who suited those forces.

Magic blazed in her sight and Keleria snarled, leaping the distance. Streaks of black danced off her body with the momentum, dotted with stars. The Night Warrior was with her. She landed with great force, cracking the stone beneath her and sending a pack of hostile mages stumbling. Their bodies yielded easily under her warblades and arrows snapped overhead, punching holes in armour and skulls alike.

Glaives clashed with swords all around her and Keleria dispatched a fair few of the enemy by shouldering into them, leaving them open to her allies.

It was shorter than the initial charge. The Duskwatch fell back to the harbour and Keleria ground her teeth, breathing deep. She marched forward, ignoring the slickness of her armour. She was decorated in blood and her body ached with fast forming bruises. Just one more push.

Magic flashed from the entrance to the harbour. Keleria braced her broad warswords like a shield in front of herself and heard the impact of a high energy arcane missile but…

“Not tonight,” Thalyssra calmly spoke behind her and Keleria lifted her head to see the magic shield in front of her. 

“Timely,” she said, smiling stiffly as she straightened. 

Thalyssra stopped at her side, staff held at the ready. There was no smile but Keleria expected nothing of the sort. Thalyssra wasn’t some battered old veteran of too many wars and Keleria kept her voice firm. “This will all be a distant memory before long.”

A twitch of a smile, but Thalyssra maintained a grim expression and nodded. “Of that, I am well aware. Let us take this foothold together,” she said coolly, striding forward and calling deadly magic to her free hand.

Keleria nodded and followed quickly. “As you wish.”


	29. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nighthold siege is stopped in its tracks.

She tried to scream a warming, tell those far ahead to fall back—it happened too quickly. It was all she could do to turn and unceremoniously haul a surprised Khadgar onto her shoulder, knocking the air out of him.

A chlorine tang swept over her with a mighty boom and a dazzling flash. Her feet left the ground, throwing her back to the harbour stairs where the Nightfallen held position. Her head met the stone; her sight blackened.

. . .

. . .

. . .

_“Keleria!”_

Jolting, she took in a sharp breath and blinked awake. Her vision blurred terribly and pain throbbed through her skull.

Steady hands pulled her up and she staggered, trying to keep her head up. Dizziness made it hard to focus but she managed to keep her feet moving as she was guided up the stairs into the harbour and sat down against a wall.

A tall, gangly and hunched over figure loomed into sight and she blinked hard, trying to clear the image.

“Keleria, can you speak?” Antulo’s voice was soft for a worgen. He knelt in front of her, ears perked forward as he lifted her helmet off.

“What just happened?” she murmured, squinting at him through her blindfold.

“Elisande.”

Thalyssra’s tone was hard, angry. Keleria turned her head to see her coming from the Nighthold approach. All Keleria could see through the archway was a baffling weave of magic suspended in the air. The glow was too intense to see through.

Her vision doubled briefly and Keleria resisted the urge to shake her head, just grimacing and blinking several times.

Kneeling with Antulo, Thalyssra paid him only a brief glance. “She unleashed a time-stopping spell to freeze our forces in place and block the approach,” she said, frowning deeply. “The power needed should have made such a display impossible.”

Keleria frowned as another throb of pain scattered through her head. Antulo lifted a hand to her temple, his palm glowing a soft and lively green. “Ly’leth…” she muttered.

Thalyssra nodded grimly. “I noticed her silence too; I’d hoped it was temporary, for her own safety. She must have been discovered but we must make sure before we act.”

Nothing about this could stay simple. Keleria sighed, trying to exhale her exhaustion with it. _“Are you alright?”_

Thalyssra’s expression softened slightly. _“Yes, those of us in or around the harbour avoided the blast. Khadgar is fine, albeit affronted.”_

Keleria pressed her lips into a sour line. _“He will live.”_

The pain faded and Antulo pulled his hand away, ears folding back. “There, how’s your sight?”

Keleria blinked and looked up at him, noting his furrowed brow and the soot dashing across his auburn face. Blood stained his hands; the charge had been a savage one. “Clear, thank you,” she said, pushing back against the wall to stand. Antulo nodded and quickly left, searching for other patients.

Turning to face Thalyssra, Keleria inclined her head. “What would you have me do?”

A small, thankful smile turned the corners of Thalyssra’s lips. “Let me talk to Oculeth and Valtrois first,” she murmured, brushing a hand to Keleria’s cheek, “rest a moment.”

Heat rose in her face and Keleria simply nodded, watching Thalyssra turn and walk back to the Nighthold approach. She slumped back down against the wall, her muscles thankful and her mind racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for resubbing back into this soul sucking time sink.


	30. No Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fatal flaw is discovered the hard way in their Withered forces...

The smell of charred flesh and _fel_ , it’s pungent, corrosive odour worse than anything the arcane could muster, hit her like a wall as she stepped from the portal.

Ly’leth’s home was awash in the stink of demons and Keleria froze not two steps out as Thalyssra’s pained scream hit her. She sprinted towards the noise and barrelled into a felborne male. He stumbled and tried to face her, only for her to grab him by the head and twist until his neck crunched. She dropped the body, letting it moan the last of its life away on the floor, and stopped dead as her eyes fell upon a ruined courtyard.

“As if I would bother facing you myself. Felborne! Kill them!”

Andaris’s translucent figure gestured at Thalyssra and the fast dying withered, wreathed in felfire and writhing fruitlessly on the ground. Thalyssra was holding her side, blood oozed between her fingers—she was burned.

Incandescent rage flooded her senses and Keleria roared, charging at the nearest felborne who tried to obey the command. She grabbed him by the wrist of his weapon hand and slammed her helmet into his face, crushing his nose and brow. Fast footfalls gave away one of his kin behind her and she turned, throwing his body into them and knocking them down.

A bolt of felfire scattered against her pauldron and Keleria raced towards the next target of her fury. She pulled her weapons free and another bolt broke against her armour; they weren’t expecting her to be properly protected against magic such as theirs. In a single swing she left the caster a mangled mess, split twice down to the waist like a tree struck by lightning.

The remaining felborne tried to rush her, charging in with flaming weapons at the ready, malice glowing in their eyes. Keleria turned on them like the demons they were, weathering their attacks to land her brutal and decisive blows. One after another they yielded, their bodies ultimately proving unerringly _weak_.

When the last immediate threat fell to the ground, gargling through their own violet blood, Keleria froze and surveyed the courtyard. It was a mess of felfire, soot and mangled corpses, withered and felborne alike. Some of Ly’leth’s people were amongst them, killed before she arrived.

She holstered her weapons and turned, marching to Thalyssra. She was quiet, obviously in pain, and made no protest as Keleria scooped her up and hurried back to the portal to Shal’aran. The sudden cool and shade of their sanctuary jarred Keleria but she brushed it away.

“Oculeth!”

“Wha—!” Her yell all but made him jump out of his skin and he turned, surprise and worry overtaking his face as he saw Thalyssra in her arms. “Thalyssra! What happened?” he asked, hurrying over.

“The Withered,” she muttered, curling her free hand into Keleria’s tabard. “The fel magic tore through them so easily, I could not…” she hissed at the end, wincing in pain. _“Please, Keleria, go back. Leave me here and save those you can. Do not let Ly’leth’s people suffer.”_

Everything inside her revolted at the idea of leaving Thalyssra’s side but she _knew_ she couldn’t just stay.  Clenching her teeth, she set Thalyssra down on unsteady feet with Oculeth’s worried support and turned away.

There were still felborne in need of cleaving.


	31. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly appointed "First Arcanist" learns what it means to cross one of Elune's strongest champions.

Keleria pressed her boot against the felborne’s breastplate and wrenched her weapon free, dripping violet across the Sanctum of Order’s smooth tile  floor.

At the sound of shattering glass, she turned and watched the green halo around Andaris drain away, forcing her to land on the level below. She howled, raging about the Withered, about Keleria and the resistance.

“I shall not fail Elisande! You _will_ fall!”

The claim made her lips curl in a predatory grin, fangs bared and hands tightening on her hilts. She raced down the curved stairwell to the bottom level where the breach into the arcway and the Nighthold’s forgotten chambers resided.

Andaris stood before it, wreathed in foul magic that made Keleria’s nose wrinkle in disgust. “I will _not_ fall to the likes of you!” Andaris snarled, holding out a burning green blade-staff at her.

“You are a demon,” Keleria growled, squaring her shoulders and prowling in a wide arc that forced Andaris to move as well if she wanted to keep Keleria in front of her. “I fought your kind ten-thousand years ago and seven-hundred after that. I fought on a broken world floating in the Twisting Nether and _still_ I survived and slew _your_ kin. I _butchered_ your kind and painted these isles with their blood to get here.” She stopped and snarled, “you are _nothing more_ than just another fel-addled animal to put down.”

Andaris bared her teeth and threw a chaos bolt at her. Keleria surged forward, allowing it to sail just over her shoulder and burn her ear. She went right for Andaris, swinging for her midsection. The ‘First Arcanist’ jumped back, unable to shield herself with the remaining Withered scrambling after her now too.

She twirled her blade and sent out lashes of felfire, forcing a pair of Withered to back off while the others weathered the blows. Keleria charged again, bringing an overhead swing down on Andaris’s position. Andaris stepped aside and swung hard into Keleria’s flank. Something cracked from the force and Keleria ignored the pain, dropping her swords in favour of grabbing one of her opponent’s arms and twisting it around behind her back. Andaris staggered, dropping her own blade to conjure felfire around herself.

Keleria snarled through the pain and turned the arm in her grasp until it broke out of shape. The fire burned brighter and a knife found its way into her side as Andaris ignored her own suffering and twisted to face Keleria.

There was no room to get away. Keleria rammed her helmet into Andaris’s brow and cracked it. Green ichor oozed down her surprised and slackening face and Keleria growled, wrenching out the knife in her side. Andaris had neither the time nor the remaining wherewithal to stop Keleria sinking that small blade into her heart.

Andaris gradually slumped against her and Keleria let her go with a grunt of disdain. “Just another demon,” she muttered.

She bent to pick her weapons and groaned at the spike of pain in her side. Something was definitely cracked. She could feel blood slickening her flank—at least the wretch was dead.

_“Keleria!”_

A flash of telemancy brought Khadgar, Thalyssra and Marahdo into being ten steps away from her. Khadgar was quick to look around in curiosity but Thalyssra and Marahdo hurried towards her.

Keleria grunted and dropped to her knees, hand pressing into her side. _“I am—”_

_“Do **not** say ‘fine.’ You are bleeding.”_

_“I am glad to see you on your feet.”_

Marahdo was quick to work on her, calling restorative waters to his palms.

Thalyssra knelt at her side, hand on her shoulder. _“Your healers do good work. Please… stay still a moment.”_ Keleria tilted her head, noting the fresh bandages wrapped around Thalyssra’s waist, and nodded wordlessly.


	32. Once More Unto the Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the final assault on the Nighthold, Thalyssra and Keleria share a moment.

A few nights to prepare and recover, and Keleria’s small army was ready to venture into a fortress filled with demonic horrors and some of the most powerful wielders of magic Elisande still had at her command.

Mild discomfort flared in her side, but the pain was gone, her ribs fixed.  Keleria breathed deep and watched her gathered comrades march through the portcullis into the Nighthold’s forgotten chambers. The same weathered and determined faces who joined forces in Orgrimmar, in Tanaan, in the deepest reaches of the Emerald Nightmare, and now here.

She was infinitely grateful that they could see beyond the Horde and Alliance. Maybe if they saved the world enough times together the rest of their people would take notice. _Maybe._

Marahdo nodded at her as he passed by, bringing up the rear of the group with the rest of their dedicated healers and a few individuals to keep enemies off _them_ specifically.

“This is it then,” Thalyssra spoke from her side, “our final push.”

“Indeed.” The iron in her voice drew an analytical look from Thalyssra, if a mild one. Keleria glanced at her, shoulders squared. “We will get this done; I have no room for doubt.”

Thalyssra smiled lightly. “You never seem to. Is there something different about this time?”

“I doubt, sometimes. Usually when the matter is personal, but battle can still frighten me. Both of us will be in this battle, against goddess knows what fresh horrors Elisande and the Legion can conjure together.”

“It will be difficult, but not impossible.”

“I know. I simply wish to be clear.”

“About?”

Keleria turned to face Thalyssra properly, helmet tucked under her left arm. “Any creature in there that dares attempt to lay a hand on you will need to go through me _first_.”

Surprise swept over Thalyssra’s face and she pursed her lips. A brief, pregnant beat passed them by and she swallowed. “Battle isn’t the only thing that frightens you,” she murmured.

Taking a steadying breath, Keleria lowered her voice to say, “no. Seeing you at Andaris’s mercy—the smell of felfire and burned flesh. It… reminded me.” She clenched her jaws and exhaled slowly, brushing off the flare of discomfort in her side. “I refuse to lose another that way. I have no room for doubt. I will not allow it.” Her throat closed around her voice and Keleria cursed herself.   _“I cannot allow it.”_

Thalyssra left her staff to float and grasped Keleria by her tabard and neck, coaxing her to bend until their brows touched. She held them there for a long moment, her eyes half-shut in contemplation and her thumb ghosting Keleria’s jaw. Her palm was warm and Keleria closed her eyes, gingerly resting her free hand on Thalyssra’s waist.

The smallest movement brought them together and Keleria reflexively tightened her hand, eyes snapping open. Thalyssra’s lips were soft, her kiss gentle—the taste of pears eaten prior clung to her.

Keleria relaxed and slid her arm around Thalyssra, bringing their bodies closer together. Thalyssra smiled against her and slipped an arm around her neck, leaning up on her toes to deepen the kiss.

But as quickly as it began, Thalyssra broke away, her brow against Keleria’s again and her cheeks flushed with colour. _“Should I call you my devoted saber?”_ Even in her mind Thalyssra’s voice sounded breathless.

Keleria couldn’t help the huff of laughter that escaped her. She stole a second, shorter kiss and broke away completely, pulling her arm free with some reluctance.

Picking up her staff, Thalyssra took a deep, calming breath and exhaled slowly. “Shall we?”

Keleria cleared her throat and slipped her helmet on, making sure it was securely in place before she said, “pretend I growled in agreement.”

That brought a smirk to Thalyssra’s lips and strode by to the portcullis, letting Keleria eagerly fall into step behind her.


	33. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keleria has a quiet moment to herself after the final battle atop the Nighthold.

_“Let it die.”_

Still the words rang in her ears as she looked out over Suramar, the cheers of victorious armies and triumphant citizens dancing through its streets like a song of Elune. They were free.

She let the thought settle in her heart, seeping through her aching bones and sore muscles, the cuts, burns and bruises covered by fresh bandages soaked in Marhado’s restorative waters.

The battle throughout the Nighthold took its toll, leaving a fair few of her allies severely wounded by the time they struck Gul’dan down. Keleria forewent healing until those who needed it more were stabilised. Damned by fate and circumstance though they were, Asharii and Sal’rasi were immovable and dauntless in their defence of others. She wished them a swift recovery.

The moon rose full and bright over Suramar, slowly sweeping across a canvas of stars and a darkness so deep Keleria could almost fall into it.

She exhaled deeply and closed her eyes, letting the noise of the city wash over her. Some small part of her could pretend, just for a few seconds, that it was all just a long and terrible nightmare. She was home and the world was whole, the Legion nothing more than an impossible spectre.

Keleria opened her eyes and sighed gently. She wouldn’t entertain the thought for long. Melancholy was an easy trap for her and so she brushed her nostalgia aside in favour of thinking ahead.

Operations would begin soon to clear the debris and bodies, arcfruit would be distributed broader than before, and the shal’dorei would eventually learn to live without a rope around their necks tying them to the city. They could finally become a part of the world again.

She knew Valtrois wanted to explore and see what became of it, but Oculeth was another matter and then there was Thalyssra. There was too much work to be done and Keleria wondered if she would ever venture from the city. Likely not far, or for long.

Shaking her head, Keleria pushed herself away from that line of thought. She needed rest and a lot of it. The future could wait to be discussed.


	34. Pair Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is much to do in the wake of Gul’dan’s defeat, but after weeks of clearing the city and reuniting friends and families, the people of Suramar take a night to celebrate their newfound freedom and remember those who lost their lives over the course of its liberation.

Despite the harsh shock of a Legion infestation, Keleria found her shal’dorei cousins to be remarkably resilient. Many were still shaken, but most now carried themselves with a renewed sense of purpose, determined to survive and go beyond the limits of their old lives.

She knelt below the memorial and left an offering, a wreath of moon lilies she wove by hand as if it had only been weeks since she last made one. 

The tapestry above was beautiful, woven by multiple seamstresses to encapsulate the spirit of resistance and freedom, with the dusk lily at its centre. It hung outside the Sanctum of Order, dominating the promenade.

Keleria peered up at it and murmured a quiet prayer to Elune, stepping away to let others place their offerings.

She passed through the crowds until she reached the harbour and climbed into a gondola, slipping across the calm waters. The moon hung heavy in the sky and Suramar glowed with life, warming her heart. It would recover and the people would grow, hopefully for the better.

Thalyssra’s estate came into view and she brought the gondola to a stop at the docks, stepping off. Almost all the mess was cleared away now, with only a few crates of broken detritus to get rid of on the docks. 

Keleria smiled drily as she stepped inside the single building to find Thalyssra sat at her desk, pouring over plans and correspondence.

“Did Valtrois send you?” Thalyssra didn’t look up, her brow knotted in a concentration.

“No,” Keleria murmured, walking over to her. “She was happy enough with your speech and I believe she is checking in with Ly’leth now. I came of my own accord.”

Thalyssra glanced at her, a whisper of a smile on her lips as she neatly wrote down a few short-hand reminders. “It feels like the work has only just begun, but I knew this going forward,” she said, her brow furrowing again as she wrote down another set of reminders. “If we fall in the end at least we fall defiant to the Legion.”

“We will not.”

“I admire your surety.”

Keleria slipped a hand across Thalyssra’s shoulders, brushing the nape of her neck and causing her to look up with a mild blush. “Our forces are united and with each champion they send to us we prove our strength. Fighting the Legion will _never_  be easy, but neither will it ever be impossible. We have beaten them back four times now, I will not miss the opportunity to humiliate them again.”

That got a smile out of her and Thalyssra sighed, resting a hand over Keleria’s. “Inspiring as always,” she said drily, setting down her quill. She got out of her chair but held Keleria’s hand, stopping her pulling away. Instead, Keleria found herself pulled into a hug.

Without her armour, the pressure and warmth of Thalyssra’s body against her own was exceptionally hard to push out of her mind. Keleria swallowed thickly and slipped her arms around Thalyssra’s shoulders, a hand in her hair. It felt like silk against her skin and she bowed her head, breathing in the scent of  lilies.

Thalyssra sighed contently and propped her head against Keleria’s shoulder, hands slowly drawing down her back. Thalyssra’s fingers dipped against her spine on the way down and Keleria clenched her teeth, swallowing again at the pulse of heat it sent through her.

She tried not to think too much of it until those hands reached her hips and pulled them closer to together, sending a thrill through her belly. “ _Thalyssra?_ ” She didn’t trust her physical voice.

Thalyssra turned her head, brushing Keleria’s neck with her lips just below the ear. “ _Would you stay…? We’ve had so little time to relax._ ” The voice felt heavy in her ears, low and unerringly warm, and it sent shivers down her spine.

The invitation certainly wasn’t lost on her. “ _Of course_.”

Thalyssra smiled and pulled away enough to look at her, eyes lidded. She drew a hand up to Keleria’s face and brushed the cloth wrapped around eyes. “May I?” she whispered.

A mild thread of apprehension slithered through her but Keleria nodded and bowed her head, letting Thalyssra loosen the tie. She left the blindfold on her desk and Keleria opened her eyes, watching Thalyssra’s widen with a soft gasp.

Her eyes were dark pools, filled with tiny pinpricks of light as if the night sky were trapped in her head and her pupils shined like twin moons. Her eyes were the clearest sign to anyone who understood such matters that she was touched by the Night Warrior.

Thalyssra cupped a hand to her scarred cheek with a gentle, loving smile. Keleria relaxed at that and dipped her head to kiss Thalyssra, a gesture she met with quickly mounting passion, and as it burned through them both Keleria couldn’t help but feel as if she [had finally found her home again](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dr2F6Ralr43I&t=Y2JmM2JkMDJkZjFkMDI1NjFmOTg2MmNjNDkyMzZlZTFhMTM1Mzk1YiwyMTlVSzZLTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AOWne0D6pOBVniG-Yht9xCQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcommander-kulan.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161400407247%2Fpair-bond&m=1).


	35. Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalyssra and Keleria enjoy a moment of peace.

“What a strange turn of events,” Thalyssra said with a light groan, stretching out in the moonlight. It swept over the iridescent marks across her skin, making them shine like the surface of pearls.

Keleria smiled and reached out from her side of the bed, tickling a hand across Thalyssra’s lower stomach. The gesture made her jump and she grabbed Keleria’s arm, smirking. “Rude.”

“Never,” Keleria murmured, shifting closer so she could capture Thalyssra in a welcomed cuddle. Thalyssra laughed softly and threaded a hand through her dark hair, kissing her brow. It brought another smile to Keleria’s lips and she buried her head in the nook of Thalyssra’s neck, happily breathing in her scent.

The celebrations were almost certainly over now.

It really was a strange turn of events as Keleria thought back on their first meeting. She was so full of fire, old and bitter and a grief so deep she had hoped it lost. “ _When we met, that was the first time I ever set foot in Suramar since the war. I could not face it before.”_

There was a pause and the breeze slipped softly overhead, shifting a pair of astral wind chimes by the pier. “ _I’d all but forgotten what the moon really looked like outside an arcane lens. It… She was an alien but welcome bit of solace.”_

“ _You are still creatures of the night, I have little doubt She would welcome you back should you wish it.”_

_“Perhaps some of us may find our way to Her again, eventually. We will learn to be a part of this world, one night at a time.”_

Keleria tightened her arms around Thalyssra. “ _I will help where I can.”_

A warm chuckle bubbled out of Thalyssra and she kissed Keleria’s brow again. “ _Do you ever stop?”_

Keleria smiled, stroking Thalyssra’s back. “No,” she murmured.

Thalyssra slid a hand to her cheek, a look of mock admonishment on her face. “You should learn to,” she said firmly. Smiling, she slipped her hand back into Keleria’s hair. “Either way, you have other concerns. Suramar and it’s people are mine.” Her smile faltered somewhat and she sighed, propping her brow against Keleria’s. “You still have battles ahead of you. The Legion won’t give up easily.”

All shreds of doubt and fear were crushed, nothing more than wires waiting to wrap around her throat at the worst moment. Keleria kept her voice low and firm, holding Thalyssra’s gaze. “We will not fall. They may boast and taunt and terrorise, but they bleed like anything else and they _fear_  just as easily. We have beaten them back time and time again. I did not come this far only to watch my world burn.”

Thalyssra smiled lightly and closed her eyes. “You have a way of inspiring surety, you know that? It’s your voice, as steady as stone.”

Keleria chuckled softly and left it at that, simply enjoying Thalyssra’s warmth and the south of her breathing as it gradually slowed and deepened. Certainly, they had earned themselves a rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I have an idea for a one-off that needs more attention than one of these quick little drabbles, but other than that I am mostly done.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the ride o/
> 
> If you're interested in my writing and want something original, I have books on Amazon under the name Sophie Lack. Give them a look! :)


End file.
